Empathy
by persistentillusion
Summary: Severus saves Hermione from Azkaban and in turn is discovered as spy, takes place during Hermione's 7th year. Now with new spies and new allies will the Order be able to defeat the Dark Lord. AU SSHG
1. Prologue

A/N-**A huge thanks to my beta ****SeverusLovesUs, this would not be readable without her!**

**Prologue****-**

As Hermione cast a slicing hex at an approaching Death Eater, she heard her father yell at her and her mother, "Get out! Go get your cousins and go!"

The last thing she saw as her mother pulled her into the fireplace was her father firing a gun at the Death Eaters.

To say that Hermione was surprised as she fell through the floo and into her aunt's home and then watched as her mother was thrown against the wall and knocked unconscious would be an understatement. She was terrified as two men pinned her against the wall, both reeking of alcohol and cigarette smoke. She was able to see her aunt's curly hair sticking out, fanned out over the floor from behind the couch, and her eleven year old cousin cowering in the corner before her uncle approached her, took her wand, and broke it.

"This is your fault! You are evil." The man towered over her, his stale whisky-scented breath burning her eyes.

He was not a very tall man at 5 feet 10 inches, but next to Hermione's 5'2", it was enough to be intimidating. He had a husky build with greasy hair and a scruffy beard; he looked like he had not showered in days. He back-handed her in the face, her head forcefully thrown to the side, blood trickling down from her lip.

"You are evil!" he continued to rant.

Hermione was dazed, her head dangling to the side, her large volume of tangled curls covering the majority of her face. It was the sound of a baby crying from upstairs that brought her out of her fear-induced trance.

"Uncle Robert?" She looked at him, confused. _Oh gods, what is going on._

"Shut up demon! I have read the bible. You and your cousins are unnatural, _evil_, and I will treat you as such. You are no family of mine!" He grabbed her by the throat with enough pressure to restrict airflow, but not enough to keep her from pulling air into her lungs. He grabbed her from the wall and forcefully spun her to look at her young cousin in the corner. He looked at one of the burly, drunken men with him and said, "start with the girl in the corner." The man smiled and started to walk over to the cowering girl. Her uncle looked to the other man. "You make sure my dear wife doesn't wake up."

Hermione watched as the scene before her unfolded. She could feel her magic stirring as the man picked her cousin up by her hair. The little girl screamed, "Please, daddy, make him stop!" Her face was swollen and bloody, her long, curly hair tangled and matted.

"I am not your father, little girl. Now, shut up, and be good. We are going to have some fun." Her uncle leered at the girl.

As the man holding Hermione's cousin forcefully kissed the little girl, Hermione felt a powerful surge of magic. She bent her leg and forcefully brought her foot backwards to meet with her uncle's groin. He let her go from the shock and bent over in pain. She could feel the control of her magic slipping, as the man holding her cousin pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it to her cousin's throat. Looking at Hermione with a smug look on his face, he said, "Now, now, don't do anything stupid. Wouldn't want to make me hurt your little cousin here, ah?"

Hermione's hair started gently moving on its own accord. The air around her was crackling with energy. She knew she could no longer contain her magic. Her uncle was now backing away from her. He could feel the power coming off of her in waves, like a bomb waiting to explode. As he backed away, she heard him say, "Now, girl, I took that stick; you know you can't do anything."

She straightened out her shoulders and looked at her cousin. "Natalie, get your brother, and wait for me."

Her capture look confused as Hermione focused all of her magical energy on levitating her cousin, mother, and aunt upstairs.

The three men stared at her as she whipped her arm in front of her, magically throwing all three men against the wall. She screamed at them, "What have you done?" As the magical energy in her seemed to forcefully expel itself from her body, causing the wall that the men were leaning against to explode. The force of the energy launched the men out into the street.

Hermione slowly slid down the wall, and the last thing she remembered before the world went black was her cousins, her unconscious aunt, and mother appearing by her side.

~oOo~

Meanwhile back at number twelve Grimmauld Place, the recently deceased Albus Dumbledore sat in the kitchen having tea with Molly Weasly and Severus Snape.

"Really, Albus," the plump, somewhat-overbearing matriarch of the Weasly clan started in, "I really think you need to tell the children that your death was faked. Harry wants to kill Severus, and for good reason, mind you!"

"Albus, I think Molly may have a point. You let him go the entire summer his fifth year believing his godfather was dead. I am surprised he has forgiven you for that. Not telling him is likely to backfire," Severus said, his deep baritone voice reverberating through the kitchen.

He shifted forward, elbows resting on his thighs, hands clasped together in front of him. He allowed his shoulder-length ebony hair to fall into his face obscuring his eyes. He did not like disagreeing with the headmaster's plans, but he felt it must be done. "Albus, I do not think it is wise to hide this from your golden trio, and I do not think it is wise to send them out on their own. Hunting for what is possible the darkest objects ever created."

Before the discussion could continue, Alastor Moody stormed into the Order's headquarters . His magical eye spinning wildly around the room and finally settling on Albus, his gruff voice urgently announced, "The Granger home has been attacked, burnt to the ground. We found her father's body and two dead Death Eaters. One was shot with a Muggle gun, the other killed by a slicing hex, so we can only assume the Granger girl was there. Tonks and Remus are looking for her. She has a kneazel that seems to be leading them somewhere. There is no magical trace to follow."

The conversation was once again interrupted by a young Auror named Samuel Tinkleton bursting through the door. The Auror, both a new recruit to Magical Law Enforcement and to the Order of the Phoenix, was tall and fit with blond hair and steely, gray eyes. "Headmaster, there has been a large magical disturbance in Muggle London. We are unable to get the exact location, but the magical field is growing stronger."

The Headmaster's normally twinkling eyes were now hard. He took a deep breath and looked over to Snape. "Severus." With one word, the headmaster was able to communicate with Snape what needed to be done.

"Yes, Headmaster," was his only reply as he rose from his chair to leave, Alastor and the young Auror following him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Tinkelton asked.

Alastor looked at the young man. "I know who you are so stop with the acting"

Tinkleton raised an eyebrow. "All right, then let's get going."

Severus was chanting, quietly moving his wand in complex patterns. As he finished, a cloud appeared in front of him. In the cloud, one could see a faint image of a townhome that was slowly getting clearer. "This will show us the general area of the influx of energy. It's not dark magic causing it." As the image grew clearer, the three men got a good look and Apparated.

As all three men popped into existence on the street, Snape looked up the street and started casting again. "The energy is gone, I am going to try and feel out the source."

Alastor looked up and down the street. Using his magical eye, he was able to see in the dark and farther than both of the other men. "No need, Snape. This way." The men heard sirens approaching from the distance and started in a light jog down the street until they saw a house with the front wall blown out and three men lying in the debris in the street.

"Tinkleton, take care of the Muggles until we give the okay," Moody commanded.

Snape and Mad-Eye pulled their wands and entered the house. As soon as they made their way into the foyer, they heard a shuffle behind them. Both men turned quickly and had their wands pointed at the throat of one Remus Lupin, who threw his arms up in surrender. "Whoa!"

Snape brought his wand back down. "Lupin, I thought you were looking for Miss Granger?"

The sandy-haired man looked at him curiously. "I am. This is where the cat lead us. Tonks is outside helping Tinkleton with the Muggles. Did you find her?"

Without answering, the dark wizard turned a look of concern on his face and started walking through the damaged house. As he made his way into the parlor, he quickly walked over to the corner where he heard some sniffling and groaning. "Lumos!" he called, as the tip of his wand lit. He saw a little girl holding a baby, Hermione and her Aunt, both still unconscious, and Hermione's mother, who was starting to stir and groan. The little girl started to back away as Alastor and Remus Lupin approached from behind him.

Snape slowly kneeled down to be eye-level with the girl and put his hand up. "We're not going to hurt you. Calm down." A candle holder across the room shattered. He looked at the girl. "Did you do that?"

She backed away more, as she mumbled, "I didn't mean to. You shouldn't scare me. Please don't hurt me"

Remus kneeled next to Snape, eyeing the little girl. "We are not going to hurt you." He reached to the woman laying on the floor and cast a diagnostic spell on her. She was alive but had a lot of injuries. "Can you tell me who this is?" By this point, Hermione's mum had her eyes open and was regaining her bearings. As she heard the male voice, she pulled herself up against the wall into as sitting position as quickly as she could, which to most of us would have seemed slow due to the pain and spinning in her head. Hermione's mother eyed Snape and Lupin, and her eyes slowly rose to see Mad-Eye returning into the room. Relief crossed her face. "Alastor, thank god."

"Snape, Lupin, we need the get them out of here. The men outside are muggles. Two of them are dead. The other is barely alive. Let's see if we can wake Miss Granger."

Lupin held wave his wand. "_Ennervate_!_"_ he intoned. Hermione woke with a violent jump, her eyes wildly scanning the room. "Miss Granger…? Miss Granger…!" Snape tried to get the witches attention. "Hermione!" Finally, it seemed the combination of his deep, commanding voice and using her given name, drew her attention. She focused in on him. "Professor? I didn't mean to…Well, I mean, I couldn't control…." she stammered, trying to explain.

"Miss Granger please calm down." He spoke to her softly and slowly in a reassuring tone. "We have been around long enough to deduce what happened here. We are going to get you out of here."

Alastor started speaking to him. "We have to move, Snape, MLE is on their way. Tonks is buying us some time, but after Harry's incident last summer, I am afraid of what the Ministry might due in response to this."

Snape looked at the beaten women sitting on the floor and back to Alastor thinking to himself, _I'll be dammed if I allow Miss Granger to go to Azkaban for protecting her family._ He looked back to the girl. "Miss Granger where is your wand, do you think you can Apparate?"

"They broke it. We came through the floo, and they surprised us. My uncle took it and broke it."

At this statement, both Moody's and Snape's eyes went wide. Snape looked at Alastor. "Can you make a port-key? Take them to Poppy. I can cast the Dark Mark. The Ministry will have nothing to punish her for."

Lupin looked at him. "Severus, do you think Vol--de­­--ah…he will approve of this?"

Snape rolled up his sleeve as he looked at Lupin. "We'll see, Lupin. Hopefully he does." He touched his wand to the grotesque skeleton and snake tattoo on his arm, cast _Morsmordre, _and the eerie image floated above the house.

"Port Key is ready. Let's get going," Alastor called out. Hermione directed her cousin and mum to hold onto the piece of wall fragment Alastor held out to the group.

Snape gasped and grabbed his arm. "That was quick. I must go to him."

Remus looked over to him. "Severus, be careful. I will wait at the gates for your return."

Snape's last thoughts as he watched the Granger family spin away with Lupin and Alastor, before Apparating to his evil master was, _don't wait too long, I am not sure how I am going to talk my way out of this one._

Remus and Alastor arrived at Hogwarts. Remus sent his Patronus up to the school for assistance. Albus and Poppy Pomfrey, the school mediwitch, quickly made their way out to the group.

~oOo~

"Good gods, let's get them to the hospital wing quickly." Poppy quickly conjured stretchers and directed Hermione and her cousin to lie down. Hermione's mum assisted Alastor with putting her unconscious sister on a stretcher. The group slowly made their way back to the school, levitating the injured behind them.

Remus stayed back with the headmaster to explain what happened and to wait for Snape's arrival.


	2. The Infirmary

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter is J. K. Rowling's creation.

Thank you to my beta, SeverusLovesUs, without her this would not be readable!

The Infirmary –

Remus Lupin waited outside the gates of Hogwarts for three hours. Albus left him to check on Hermione and her family. Feeling more haggard then he had in most recent times, he could not shake the feeling of dread from settling deep within his stomach. Rotating between sitting on a large boulder and pacing back and forth, he jumped at every sound he heard, hoping that it was Snape returning from Voldomort's side.

He would never have imagined in his younger days that he would be fretting over Snape's welfare _His friend Snape, _he snorted at his internal dialog. Severus Snape and the word friend did not go together; like oil and vinegar, the two did not mix. Yet, somehow Remus had come to count the solitary man as his friend. "Friend" as in Severus tolerating being in the same room as him, having the occasional civil conversation over tea, and even greeting each other in passing (well, usually Remus says hello while Snape just nods), but still, Remus can count on one hand the number of people that Severus extended those same courtesies to.

Remus discovered some things about Snape that on some level he had always known. One common misconception was that he only cared about his Slytherins. In actuality, he was fiercely protective of all of the students at Hogwarts. He was so protective that he once voiced his opinion during an Order meeting that the golden trio should be packed up and port-keyed to the states, sent into hiding for their own protection until they were old enough to fight in a war. _Ah, Severus, it a shame people only see what you want them to see. They would be amazed at the length you go to protect them._

He had also discovered that Severus was never a loyal Death Eater; Albus convinced him that he was in the best position to spy.

_Probably why he is so against the headmaster's manipulation's of Harry. No, that is not true. Most of the Order is against the use of the children in this war._

A loud pop startled him out of his thoughts. Lucius Malfoy approached, floating an unconscious Severus Snape behind him.

"His loyalties have been discovered. We need to get him to Albus," he drawled.

Lucius started making his way to the castle, shoulder-length white blond hair flowing in the breeze that his long, graceful strides created, quickly covering the grounds to enter the castle.

_How can a man still manage to look like an arrogant aristocrat while floating a half dead man behind him? _Realizing the state that Severus was in was what sent Remus into a light jog to catch up.

"Lucius, head straight to the infirmary. I will notify the headmaster of your arrival."

"Please, Lupin," Lucius sneered, "I am sure the old man is aware of our arrival. He probably is already in the infirmary waiting for us. If it would make you feel useful, perhaps you can send a patronus to Poppy so she is ready."

As they laid Severus into a bed, Remus realized Snape's robes were so saturated with blood that it was actually dripping off the hem of the robe. Poppy quickly Divesto'd his clothes to expose his badly bruised and battered body.

Poppy gasped. "My gods, what did they do to him? This looks like Muggle torture."

"Once the Dark Lord discovered his true loyalties, he ordered him to be tortured to death. He felt the use of magic would be too kind for a blood traitor." Lucius stared at his friend's body, concern clearly written on his face.

Albus walked over to his bedside, looking very old and sad. He handed Poppy a small vile filled with a white luminescent potion. "Give him the potion, Poppy; I don't think we have much time before his body fails him. We can get him cleaned up afterwards."

Poppy held the potion so delicately you would have thought it was the Holy Grail. "How much do I give him, Albus?"

"Eight drops. I was told there is enough for two more doses."

She conjured a dropper, uncorked the vile, and slowly dropped the required dosage on his tongue. They all held their breath for a minute and waited for the potion to take effect. It was very anti-climatic as nothing happened.

"Albus, are sure that is the right dose? That the potion works? Perhaps I should start to heal his injuries." The matron started bustling around the bedside.

"No, Poppy, we have to wait. No magic can be used on him until the potion is done doing its job. This is the same potion they used on me, so I know it works. Just give it time."

Lucius looked at the headmaster curiously. "Yes, Albus, this is something you'll have to explain to me. I was always raised with the belief that there is no magic that can reverse death." The headmaster's eyes started twinkling like mad, and his lips twitched up into a smile.

"Ahh, Lucius, have you not asked Severus this question?"

Lucius grimaced. "He always just smirks, tells me some shit about a true Slytherin would not have to ask."

Albus laughed. "Well, then we will just have to wait for the answer until after he wakes up."

"How about we sit and have some tea while we wait. Winky!" Poppy called for the elf and started to gather chairs as the group prepared for their vigil.

"Poppy how is Miss Granger?" For all of Lucius' sneering and snipping, the sincerity of his concern was clear in both his voice and his eyes.

"She is doing well. From what Albus tells me, her outburst was wandless magic. That is very draining. I gave her an Invigoration Draught and some Dreamless sleep. The best thing to do for magical exhaustion is get rest. Her other injuries were minor. She'll feel as good as new when she wakes up, although if the outburst is as powerful as was described to me, she may not wake up for about a week or two. I am sure that if the outburst was that large, she would not have been awake when she arrived here though."

Remus looked at her. "Poppy, I will show you my memory. I saw the damage with my own eyes."

Poppy regarded him for a moment before speaking. "Did you actually see that damage done by her? Both her cousins are magical; perhaps it was a combination of the three of them that caused the damage."

"Perhaps, but the damage certainly seemed to stem for one center, so unless they were holding hands…"

Lucius interrupted their debate. "Both her cousins are magical. That's odd, Poppy, is it not?"

"Yes, very odd indeed. Often we see multiple magical siblings, but not normally cousins. I asked her mother about the relation. It is maternal on both sides. The other odd thing being that both Mrs. Granger and her sister seem to be healing quite quickly. Some of the magical potions work slower on Muggles. Hermione's mum was able to go to the visitor tower for some rest. Her aunt's injuries were much more extensive, but she is healing much quicker than I expected. I put her back in the isolation room for some privacy."

"Are you not keeping Miss Granger here?"

"Miss Granger is two cots over. Her cousins showed no sign of exhaustion; I was able to heal them quickly enough. I gave Natalie some Dreamless Sleep. I believe Molly is minding them in the visitor tower."

Remus looked around the room as though he realized something was missing. "Albus, where is Minerva?"

"I sent her and Alastor to retrieve the rest of the Weasly clan, as well as Harry. I'm thinking of sending for Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom as well. I figure it is safest to have us all here."

A loud bang interrupted the group. All heads turned to Severus Snape. The entire cot that he was laying on lifted from the ground. Severus, still with his eyes closed, howled out in pain and was engulfed in a blinding bright white light. The group shielded their eyes with their arms as they listen to the man scream in pain, not being able to do anything to help him.

Just as quickly as it began, the light diminished slowly into nothing, and the bed dropped back to the floor with a crash. A black, toxic-looking cloud floated above him. Albus flicked his wand and loudly commanded, "bandire per l'inferno".

All three of them approached the bed and gasped at what they saw: a very clean, very healed, and very young Severus Snape.

Obsidian eyes stared back at them. "What the hell are you staring at?" He pulled himself up in the bed, not realizing that he should still be in pain. "Bloody hell, I'm starkers! Why are you gaping at me? Get me some bed clothes," he snapped, as his hand quickly shot down to cover his dangly bits. This action seemed to wake Poppy up enough to close her mouth and grab a sheet to cover him with. Poppy started waving her wand over him, casting diagnostic spell after diagnostic spell.

"Would you stop your fussing, woman? I'm fine! In fact I have not felt this good in ages."

Poppy snorted after the last of her spells completed. "Yes, Severus, perhaps you can tell me the last time you felt this good? Hmmm?" Poppy asked with mirth clearly written on her face. "Perhaps, Severus, you have not felt this good since you were, what twenty-four years old?" Her head shot up quickly to meet the headmaster's twinkling eyes. "Do you think this is permanent?"

Albus chuckled. "Well, since I did not become younger when I took the potion, I would have to guess it is. Now, the potion is ancient. The recipe has been lost. Rufus gave me the last three doses to help with the war effort. The small amount of notes that he had stated that the potion is known by two names, roughly translated from an ancient dialect. One being the Potion of the Light, and the other being Potion of Second Chances.

"That is a lovely story, Albus" Snape snapped. "But perhaps it would be prudent to explain exactly why I am in the infirmary?"

Lucius looked at his friend, raising both eyebrows nearly to his hairline. "Severus, what is the last thing you remember?"

Snape scrunched his eyebrows in and focused his eyes across the room. It felt as if he'd had too much to drink the night before and was forgetting something that was right within his mental grasp. Something important, hopefully nothing embarrassing. Last time he had this feeling, Albus was more than happy to show him the Pensieve memory of him, blabbing to Minerva about how she was like a mother to him, how much he loved her, and how great she was. He had to hide in his rooms for a month after that. Every time she saw him after his drunken debacle she would ask if he wanted a hug or would pat her knee for him to sit on. No, he was not getting pissed last night. He had not indulged in alcohol since the Dark Lord's return, and he would at least remember the beginning of the night. Then it came back to him in quick flashes.

_Hermione beaten in the corner, trying to explain what happened._

_Casting the Dark Mark above the house._

_Arriving at the Dark Lords Lair._

_The Dark Lord looking into his mind with those evil, red eyes, not being able to hide that he wanted to protect the girl._

He looked at Albus and quietly began to speak. "Miss Granger…She was not afraid of me when she saw me. All I could think of is: why? She thinks I killed you. Yet, she seemed relieved when she realized it was me. I could not get the questions out of my mind. I was glad that I was able to protect her and keep her out of Azkaban. He saw all this…nothing more…but it was enough to condemn me."

_The beating, Avery kicking him, McNair cutting him with a cursed dagger. More people were joining in. He could not make out the faces. _

_The pain, hoping to pass out, not giving them the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Looking at the half-snake, half-man, evil, red-eyed bastard and telling him, 'You will lose.' The bastard laughing at him._

_At least I got to tell him. Wish I could have told him that Albus was alive. That would have shut him up._

Looking at Lucius he asked "How did you get me out?"

"I cast a numbing charm on McNair's hand. Fool didn't even realize that, while he could not feel your pulse, he also could not feel his hand. I was directed to leave you at the gates."

"Why I am alive? Why do I feel so well?"

Poppy clucked at him. "Now, Severus, are you suggesting that I am not a capable healer?"

Albus interrupted before Severus had a chance to answer. "We were able to give you the potion, but it seems to have some interesting side effects."

"The _potion_, Albus!" Snape practically roared at the headmaster. "The potion that we are to give to Potter if, gods forbid, it is needed?"

"Calm down, Severus. We still have the dose left for Harry." Professor Dumbledore gently acknowledged his concern. "But there is a side-effect that we were not expecting; apparently you age is registering at twenty-four years old."

Severus sat as still as a statue, staring dumbly at the headmaster. It seemed as if an eternity passed before Albus spoke again. "You see, Severus, this is what I was trying to explain to Poppy before you interrupted my….how did you phrase it…ah, yes, lovely story." The headmaster gave Severus a pointed look, eyeing him over his spectacles before continuing, "As I was saying, there is very little known about the potion. Even the creator is unknown."

A small, feminine voice coming from the drawn curtain a couple of beds over interrupted, "There is a legend…" Hermione slowly made her way to a standing position and pulled open the curtain surrounding her bed. Staring at Severus Snape, she slowly made her way over to his bed, as she spoke, "It is said that the potion was created by the goddess Isis, a white, luminescent potion that is said to contain her magical essence. It was called the Elixir of Power."

As Hermione approached her professor, staring intently into his dark eyes, she muttered, "Amazing." Her hand came up on its own accord, and she poked his cheek with one finger, as if checking to make sure he was real. "Absolutely fascinating," she muttered under her breath. It was the second poke, that was a little more forceful then the first, that snapped Snape out of if his trance.

"Miss Granger! If you would kindly desist from poking my person, I am not some kind of experiment nor am I a lab animal."

Hermione blushed and directed her eyes down to the floor. "Sorry, sir."

A very amused Lucius Malfoy cut in, "Please, Miss Granger, continue you story"

Poppy interrupted, "Well, I don't think this is the potion that Miss Granger is speaking of. He is younger not more powerful."

Hermione raised her eyes to Lucius and continued, her voice a little stronger, "Well it was said the Elixir was given a misleading name intentionally. It was created to destroy a Dark Wizard who ruled during the 6th Dynasty, who was said to be more beast than man. It is said the magical essence of the goddess would destroy all dark magic residing in, or used against a wizard. The bottom line being, given to allies, the elixir will bring them back from the brink of death." She pointedly looked at the potions master. "Given to a dark wizard, who has been consumed by dark magic, it will kill. The power is actually given to the people of the kingdom, to allow them to take back their land and live peacefully."

She looked at the potions master's arm. "Look, your Dark Mark is gone."

Severus Snape looked down at his forearm in awe, speechless, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of something to say. Preferably something sarcastic, if he could only put together a coherent thought. The only thoughts currently bouncing around in his head were in a voice that was reminiscent of a five year old boy who received everything he ask for at Christmas.

_It's gone…! I'm a good guy now…! I'm not a Death Eater!_

Unfortunately for the image of one Professor Severus Snape, snarky Potions master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Death Eater extraordinaire, the only thing that came out of his mouth was "Wow," followed by the largest smile ever seen on the man's face. Then with his eyes alight with humor, he said, "So am I a blood traitor now?" And he actually chuckled.

Remus Lupin, however, had started into a full blown fit of laughter before gasping out, "Sorry, friend, you are worse than that… You're only a half-blood!"

Lucius arrogantly raised his chin to look above the men and drawled, "I am a blood traitor, being of a pure blood line."

Poppy chuckled at the men-it was not often in dark times that you get to joke around like this-and chimed in, "Well, poor Albus is only a Muggle Lover."

At this comment, Remus, Poppy, Snape, and Lucius all snapped their heads in the direction of Hermione, realizing for the first time that Hermione had not batted an eye or even acknowledged the fact that she was in the same room with a man she was supposed to believe dead.

Snape started in an accusing tone, "You knew! You knew I did not kill him! That is why you were relieved to see me. How-why didn't you say anything?"

"We were planning on contacting you. We were not sure the best way to go about it. I have a portrait of Salazar Slytherin that we were planning on using if you returned to the school. But we did not have a way to safely contact you."

The headmaster addressed her, "Miss Granger­-Hermione, you should have brought this to the Order's attention. At least you should have brought this to Professor McGonagall's attention, as she was made head of the Order in my absence."

Professor Dumbledore looked at her with steely eyes he continued on. "You could have cost Professor Snape his life."

She quickly pulled herself up to her full height and looked at the headmaster with narrowed eyes. "So sorry, headmaster." The sarcasm in her voice was not lost to anyone in the room. "Had I known that Death Eaters were going to stop at my house this evening, or even anticipated my Uncle would try to beat the 'evil'" she held her hands up in front of herself, and bent her fingers to signify the quotation marks around the word evil, "out of us, I would have been sure to contact the professor post-haste."

She started to advance on the headmaster, magical energy swirling around her, pointing her finger at him as she continued her rant, "How dare you! You left Draco alone last year. If it was not for Harry being so paranoid and following him around, he would have had no one." Her tone turned sad and quiet, and she stopped advancing. "He was so scared and alone. He thought his parents were going to be killed if he failed in his mission… You could of gone to him, but instead you used him."

She started advancing on him again. "What of Professor Snape? Do you think Harry would have been focused on Voldemort if I hadn't figured it out, or did you think only you would have knowledge of the Elixir of Power? Do you think Professor Snape would have been able to live with himself if the potion did not work?" By the time she finished her rant, she was poking her finger on the headmaster's chest to emphasize her words. She was looking into his eyes, her own amber eyes alight with fury. "I can tell you he would not have lived. I could feel his pain and fear as he cast that spell. It was a silent scream through the castle that ripped through my soul. So don't you dare tell me I could have cost him his life." With the end of her rant, the glass to the potion cabinet cracked. She was taking deep, ragged breaths, trying to regain control of herself.

The headmaster looked as if he had been smacked in the face. His eyes were sad. "Miss Granger, it-sometimes sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

Hermione looked at him with understanding and maybe a bit of compassion. "Maybe the greater good is not all that it is cracked up to be, if it means destroying so many good people in the process of achieving it."

Lucius asked, "What did you mean by you could feel his pain?"

She looked over to him "I'm an empath, Mr. Malfoy."

He raised an eyebrow. "Hermione, please sit down and relax. We'll get you some tea, and you can answer a few questions for me?" Although it was a statement, his tone presented it as a question.

Poppy, a little unnerved because of the wave of magic Hermione had created, excused herself to make some tea instead of calling for a house-elf.

Lucius sat next to her, both chairs sitting at Snape's bedside. Lupin positioned his chair on the opposite side of the bed facing them. The headmaster stood at the foot of the bed.

"First, I feel like so much has happened in such a short period of time. We keep getting interrupted while we talk. Let's take some time to try and clear matters up. If you could start by telling us how you know so much about the potion that was given to Severus?"

Severus Snape chimed in, "And if you have any ideas as to why I am twenty-four again, that knowledge would be beneficial."

Poppy walked into the room and poured them all some tea. "Miss Granger, you have had a very stressful evening. I am going to put a bit of Calming Draught in your tea. Just enough to take the edge of dear."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey. Well, the story of the elixir has been told in my family for generations. Mum said that it has been passed down in the family from mother to daughter for as long as she can remember." She paused a moment before adding, "I never put much stock into it until my first year at Hogwarts when I learned about the Elixir of Life. It is said that the potion has the side effect of granting a secret desire as long as it is of pure intention. What was your secret desire, professor?"

"I have no plans to discuss my secret desires with a student." he sneered

"Now, professor, there is no need to be so snappy. We need to figure this out. I don't know why you are so grumpy. Essentially you got a new lease on life." Her face lit up, her eyes bright with the knowledge that she just accidently stumbled on the answer of a difficult problem. "That's it, isn't it, you wanted a do-over, didn't you'

He rolled his eyes at her excitement "Perhaps I wanted a chance to live my life, not as a Death Eater, just as myself. No spying, no acting, not having to push people away or suffer the presence of imbeciles because they happen to be Slytherins."

"Well, was there something about the age of twenty-four that would bring you back to that age?"

He quickly responded "No, not that I can think of." _Other than I think I looked and felt my best at this age. _Although he said no to the group, his tone and hasty answer suggested otherwise.

Lucius looked at her "I think we wrapped that up. We can ask your mother if she knows more on your family history and where this story originated from. It seems strange that is was passed down in a Muggle home…. Now, the question I can't wait to hear the answer to… Can you please tell me how you knew Albus was alive? Draco saw the Killing curse; I watched the memory, and I want to know how they cheated death."

Snape and Lupin chuckled at his indignant tone. Hermione smiled at him and went into teacher mode. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, we learned in our first year at Hogwarts, two things are needed for proper charm casting, and in our third year we learned of a third thing that is needed for more complex spells. Can you tell me what they are?"

He raised an eyebrow at her prim tone, but still responded to the question. "Enunciation, wand movement, and intent."

She looked at him pointedly. "Correct, Mr. Malfoy, and did you happen to notice while you watched the memory, that although the Avada was verbalized clearly and correctly, the wand movement was incorrect. The imperfections were subtle. I had to view the memory from Harry three times before I picked up on them, and I think we are all clear on the fact that Professor Snape had no intention of killing the headmaster. So really, he only had one of the requirements met for casting a complex spell. Actually, a brilliant plan. The spell still flashed green, so I am sure whatever he hit the headmaster with was painful, and he would have died if he did not have the Elixir of Power on hand."

Lucius looked at her. "Why did you look at the memory so many times?"

Hermione hesitated before answering, an internal battle going on in her mind trying to decide how much she should tell them.

"Have you noticed I have not questioned your loyalties once?" The question was clearly rhetorical since she quickly continued, "You have to realize that I am an empath, but not just emotionally. I can also feel someone's magical aura. I can sense your loyal to the light, but I can also sense that your magic and your aura is good. Don't get me wrong, you have obviously dabbled in the Dark Arts, but the majority of your aura is good. A wizard at the headmaster's caliber gives off a powerful aura; I would have felt the loss if it was completely extinguished, and I did not."

The headmaster gasped at her confession. "Miss Granger, this gift of yours is something that you need training in! Why haven't you brought this to our attention? This could be extremely helpful to our cause."

A noise in the doorway grabbed the headmaster's attention.

There stood Minerva McGonagall in all her prim and proper glory, head held high, the slightest inclination of her chin suggesting her defiance.

"She told me, Albus, and her mother and I decided it was best if she keep the knowledge of her gifts to herself. By the time she came here at the age of eleven she could fully occlude her mind, Albus. She did not need assistance or training, she needed to mature and learn more about human nature." McGonagall's tone told Albus she did not regret her decision in the least. "You have no experience with empathy, Albus, and I was not going to allow you to use her in this war. She is already best friends with Harry Potter, and the brightest student we have seen in ages."

Snape looked over at Hermione and decided to cut in to the conversation before it turned into an argument. He whole-heartedly agreed with Minerva's decision to withhold the information from Albus. "Out of curiosity, where did you get a picture of Salazar?"

"Perhaps we can have an Order meeting… At least some of the key people; it is not something I want to explain more than once."

"Very well, Miss Granger, as long as you promise not to tell us you are really a Pureblood princess that was hidden in the Muggle world for your own safety." He raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to say it was true.

She looked at him with a confused expression. "Um, no sir. I am not adopted, although my Daddy always called me princess, but I think it was really a term of endearment."

Still standing in the doorway, Minerva looked at the young women with dark circles under eyes and who was looking quite weary. "It is eleven o'clock in the evening; we can have a meeting in the Headmaster's office in the morning. Harry, Ron and Ginny are waiting to see you, Hermione. Then we can see about getting Poppy to release you. The apartment your mother is in has two bedrooms. I will bring you there so you can get some rest without interruption."

"Thank you Professor. That would be nice. I would enjoy a nice soak too."

Hermione turned back to Professor Snape. "Professor, I would like to thank you for all of your help. It means a lot to me, and I will not forget my debt to you."

Gruffly, Snape responded, "You owe me nothing, Miss Granger. It wouldn't do to have the know-it-all of Gryffindor tower stuck in Azkaban would it?"

Hermione leaned down and gave her professor a kiss on the cheek and repeated her thanks. At the same time, Severus seemed to remember that he had been speaking in mixed company for over an hour, bare chested and in nothing other than a sheet covering his lower half. Hermione did not have time to see the blush rising on the professor's cheeks, for the next thing she knew, she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye and heard the impassion plea of Ronald Weasly.

"Bloody hell, 'Mione! Run!" Hermione quickly turned around and watched as Ron Weasly tackled the headmaster onto the ground, demanding he identify himself or he would bind him until the Polyjuice potion wore off. Poppy and Minerva quickly went over to pull him off the headmaster, and Lucius announced it was time for his departure. Lupin tried to hide his amusement, and Snape though his face was emotionless and a sneer was in place, the amusement in his eyes was clear.

When Hermione turned back to the door, she saw Harry looking at her with a relieved look in his eyes, accessing her for injuries. She practically leaped into his arms and started sobbing, the events of the day finally hitting her. Ginny followed shortly after, took one look at her distraught friend, and threw her arms around her.

"Harry, how about you give us a half hour. I am going to take 'Mione up to the tower to get cleaned up, and then when you come up, we can all talk."

"Ok Gin" Harry smiled at the girls "I'll just try to calm Ron down; I want to wait to see if he'll hex the Headmaster"

A/N –

"Bandire per l'inferno" roughly translates to "banish to hell."

Isis is the goddess of life and magic. I did not make her up, but the Elixir of Power, and the story behind the creation is from my imagination.


	3. Making Friends or being civil

Disclaimer – I own nothing

A huge thank you to my beta, SeverusLovesUs, for correcting my many mistakes.

Making Friends or Being Civil

Harry was a bit disheveled by the time he was able to get Ron calm enough that he would listen to the explanations of the group. His black, usually messy hair was so tasseled about that he looked like he just woke up. He shuffled over to the Potions master and stared at him thinking, trying to verbalize his appreciation. Yet, every time something would come to mind, he would open his mouth to speak and quickly close it again.

For Severus's part, he just stared at the boy, scowl firmly in place. _No man, or man-boy, he will be of age soon. _Snape's black eyes penetrated Potter's green eyes, almost as if looking into his soul. Potter briefly wondered if he was performing Legilimency.

"What is it, Potter? Are you going to just stand there gaping, or do you actually have something to say? Perhaps some words of wisdom from the "Chosen One?" he sneered. Then he took a more thoughtful tone as he continued, "Maybe that is why your gaping while you would like to bestow me with your wise words. Potter and wise is quite the oxymoron."

Ron Weasley approached from behind "Merlin's dirty knickers!" He gaped at the professor, chin practically hitting the floor. "Your nose is not even crooked anymore. Mind you, it's still big."

"Why, thank you, Mr. Weasley. As articulate as ever I see. Is there a reason the two of you are still here? Maybe you're attracted to my newly acquired younger look, hmmm?"

Harry snickered at the insinuation and interrupted. "Actually, sir, I wanted to thank you. Mad-Eye and McGonagall explained everything that happened, and well, with the state of the Ministry, I'm sure Hermione would have been sent to Azkaban for using magic against Muggles." He paused, taking a deep breath, gathering strength to continue. "Hermione is like a sister to me, and I can't thank you enough for saving her… and I am glad you are okay."

"Potter, you are babbling," Snape interrupted.

"Um, Yes, Sir, sorry 'bout that. I was just wondering, now that you are no longer a spy, maybewecouldstartover," Potter quickly sputtered out.

"Excuse me?" Snape raised an eyebrow at him, knowing full well what he said. _Might as well make him sweat it out for a bit._

"Well, sir, I said maybe we can start over." He extended his hand to the professor. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you, professor."

Snape reluctantly extended his hand to the boy. "Do not think this means that I want to play Exploding Snap with you or even chat about Quidditch over tea. I will try to be civil, and I will try to control my instinctive flinch when you walk into a room." There was a hint of distain in his voice.

Ron extended his hand to the professor after Harry was done. "Thank you for helping Hermione, sir."

The professor accepted his hand "You, Mr. Weasley, may be able to convince me to play a game of chess. I was always curious to whether or not you are really as good as they say you are.

"Now, both of you get out. I would like to go back to my quarters and get some rest."

Both boys jumped at his abrupt tone. "Yes, sir." A "goodnight, sir" was barley heard, as the young men scurried out of the infirmary.

_What in the blazes have I got myself into? friends with a Potter, indeed._

_Bloody secret desire. How did Miss Granger phrase it… Ah, yes, a bloody do-over. _His expression turned from a scowl to a smirk, as he thought to himself, _wait until Black sees me._

"Toodles!"

A young house-elf popped into existence, her large ears pulled back, large, eager eyes looking up at her master. "Yes, sir, what is master needing, sir?"

"Please retrieve a set of clothing from my chambers, and bring them to me."

"Yes sir, Toodles is happy to be helping you." The elf popped out of existence and quickly returned with his clothes. After getting dressed, he realized his clothes were a bit snug on him. _Ah, yes, side-effect from living a double life. It's not very good for the appetite or digestive system._

As he entered his room, he thought of Miss Granger blubbering all over Potter. _Poor chit, I hope the headmaster gives her sometime to deal with this mess._

"Toddles!" When the house-elf appeared, he handed her a vile of potion. "Please take this to Miss Granger. Tell her it will help her sleep."

As he laid in his bed, his last thought before drifting off to sleep was, _hopefully tomorrow will be less eventful._

A/N the idea for the name "Toodles" actually comes from the Mickey Mouse Club House cartoon that both of my little ones are addicted to.


	4. Good Morning or Not

-Disclaimer – I own nothing

A/N –re-posted with some editing

diamond-helen, was kind enough to report that Hermione's wand was broken. In the original posting of this chapter I seemed to forget that fact. Added 'she quickly reached for the wand that the Headmaster proffered to her'

Good Morning or Not-

Severus stormed out of the Headmaster's office; he was in a foul mood. Scowl firmly in place as long eloquent strides set his black robes gracefully billowing behind him. He headed down the long corridor aimlessly, wandering alone in his thoughts.

He was in a good mood this morning when he had awoken, even given the chaotic events of the day prior, his sleep was devoid of his usual nightmares. He awoke in the morning feeling well rested, as he stretched his long limbs out, starting with raising his arms above his head, and then stretching his legs all the way down to his toes, slightly twisting his torso to get the complete effect of the full body stretch, he realized how good it felt. In fact all of the usual aches and pains that had plagued him in the morning were no longer bothering him. Pains from prolonged exposure to the Crutiatus Curse, and other tortures that seemed to tickle the Dark Lord's fancy on any given day.

'_No not the dark lord, Voldemort or Tom. He is no longer my master'_

It was not until he padded into the loo, and caught a glimpse of himself that he remembered his bloody do-over.

'_Do-over my arse, I would need to obliviate the last 30 years or so of my life'_

He spent well over an hour studying his new face, no not new… because it was clearly his face, rejuvenated face and body in the mirror before stepping into shower.

Yes he was in a good mood this morning, and he was almost relieved to be back to his normal surly self, as he stormed through the castle.

'_Bloody old goat, with his twinkling eyes'_

He recalled his meeting with the headmaster. He was charged with finding the know-it-all chit and her family, taking then home to see if anything can be salvaged, and then to Diagon Ally to replace what they have lost. Just what he needed, to go shopping with a gaggle of witches. '_Well the mum is a muggle. She'll probable ask an astronomical amount of questions, like that daughter of hers. My head is already throbbing'_

And if that was not enough the Headmaster charged him with acquiring the memories from yesterday's events. _'Rufus needs to verify the muggles were attacked in self-defense'._

Oh surely Rufus knows that the girl had to be traumatized for that type of backlash. No doubt, Albus is more interested in seeing Hermione's display of raw power first hand. To top everything off, I had to listen to the old man's entreaty.

'_Severus, you have been given the most amazing chance.' _He snorted at the whinny tone he adopted in his mental mock of the Headmaster.

'_Embrace this second chance you have been given, my boy.' _ Severus's mental image of the headmaster was even equipped with twinkling eyes.

'_Blasted twinkle! Perhaps when the war is over, I will have time to create a potion to permanently eradicate it.'_

To top everything off, Potter presented the headmaster with a list of students he would like present at the order meeting. This is HIS summer holiday, its bad enough there is a war going on! Now he has to stomach students! Here at Hogwarts! During the hols! At least the collecting of the students was not his task, and said task has put the meeting off until this evening.

He walked out the main doors to the castle on to the ground where he caught sight Hermione sitting with her cousins by the lake. He slowed his pace, the spy in him coming to the forefront, wanting to learn as much as he could about the girl before he had to deal with her.

Hermione sat on the stone bench with her cousin Natalie, her 2 year old cousin; Daniel, playing in the grass in front of them. Both girls had swollen, red-rimmed eyes. Both spent a good amount of time this morning crying.

Even from his vantage point, there was no denying their relation, both girls were petite. Natalie was only 11, but by the looks of her she would not be exceeding Hermione in height. Both sported a head of thick hair, full of voluminous curls. While Hermione's hair could no longer be described as bushy, she had grown it long, down to her waist. It seemed the weight of the mass of curls, combined with whatever hair product she uses, left her with silky curls, big would be the best adjective to describe the mass of hair. Her cousin was not so lucky, her hair was quite bushy. It would seem that whatever trick Hermione has learned, has not been passed on to her cousin. Both had large dark amber colored eyes, and full lips.

He had not noticed that Hermione had grown-up, she had turned into a beautiful women. Perhaps it was seeing her sitting next to her younger version of a Doppelganger, which brought about this revelation.

After the events yesterday he was truly intrigued by her. It was a first time, in a long time, that he was intrigued by someone not nefarious in nature. He realized that he missed the boat where Hermione Granger is concerned, and he hoped he could board at the next port.

'_Perhaps this trip to Diagon Ally will be beneficial.'_

His thoughts were interrupted as the girls began to talk.

"Hermione, I miss your Dad. He always knows what to say to make me feel better when something goes wrong."

Hermione chuckled at this comment.

"He usually feeds us some famous literary quote, or philosophical question. It doesn't make us feel better, just gets our minds off whatever is bothering us." Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "No doubt right now he would be spouting some quote on death. How about, "Death is terrifying because it is so ordinary. It happens all the time." That's Susan Cheever." Hermione sniffed "I can't help but think…. if I stayed back and fought the Death Eaters with him, would he have lived? But then I would not have been there to help you. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if…" she stopped speaking as she was overcome with a sob.

The girls took a couple of moments to get themselves under control. Natalie gazed out at the lake "Your mum said that my father was at the hospital. Do you think he will come after us?"

Hermione's face turned determined, a flash of fire seemed to flow through her eyes. "You do not have to worry about him Natalie. I promise you that, I will see to it that he cannot bother you again."

Snape to this as his queue to interrupt, he silently approached the girls, and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She jumped and turned to face him "Professor you scared me!"

His dark eyes meet her amber, intently staring at her as if trying to read something in her eyes. Finally, after what seemed like forever to Hermione, he spoke. "Walter Weckler once said, "_**Revenge has no more quenching effect on emotions than salt water has on thirst.**_"" His tone was so soft, yet earnest. His eyes kept penetrating her own, trying to will her into believing the wisdom of the quote.

"Miss Granger the headmaster is requesting you presence, he would like to review your memory of yesterday. I believe the Minister will be there as well."

Panicking Hermione interjected. "The Minister, I thought that you were able to keep me out of the Ministries radar."

"While the ministry is corrupted, Rufus is not, he has been updated on the events. You have no need to worry. When we are done with the Headmaster, I have been instructed to bring you and your family shopping, your home was destroyed. You will need to acquire new clothing and personal items." At the phrase personal items, an unbidden image came to his mind. Hermione shopping in a lingerie shop. Entering a dressing room with a black lace bra and matching knickers. _'Shit, were the hell did that come from!'_

She looked at him "Sir, do you think is wise to go out into public?"She paused but briefly. "Do you think you will be recognized? Do you think I will be even more of a target, after escaping the Death Eaters yesterday?"

He looked at her easily reading the concern and fear in her eyes. "Miss Granger, I can assure you that your concern for my welfare is unnecessary. Even if someone was to recognize me, I am sure that they would believe me to be a relative to myself. My situation is unprecedented, so I doubt they would put the pieces together so quickly. I am also more than capable of defending myself and your family if it comes down to it. Although I think an attack in the middle of Diagon Alley is unlikely, even with the ministry being corrupt."

He looked over the three of them, took a step backwards and extended his arm to his side. "Shall we proceed to the Headmaster's office?"

Hermione scooped up her young cousin, Natalie rose to follow. As they arrived at the gargoyle guarding the Headmasters office. Snape stopped and stared, looking as if he eaten something distasteful and muttered "Lik-a-stick", causing both girls to giggle. He quickly scowled at both girls. "I believe it is an American Muggle sweet."

Before they had a chance to knock on the door, the headmaster called out for them to enter.

Hermione followed Professor Snape into the office, with Natalie on her heels. She stood off to the side as Professor Snape took a seat in the corner. She was caught off guard seeing the Minister of Magic; Rufus Scrimgeour, her mother, Remus Lupin, Madam Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall, Auror Tinkleton, and Molly Weasly.

Rufus was the first to notice her nervousness. "Miss Ganger, please come in sit down, you are not in any trouble dear. We just want to verify the events. Molly if you could take the children back to the tower."

Molly approached Hermione to take Daniel out of her arms. She laid a hand on Hermione's arm in a reassuring gesture. "Everything is going to be fine dear, don't you worry."

She turned to Natalie "Now come along dear, we can head back to the tower. Maybe we can convince Harry and Ginny to take you over to the pitch. How would you like to get a bit of a head start on your broom training?" Natalie smiled and quickly followed her out of the office.

"Hermione, are you familiar with retrieving memories?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"Yes Sir" she quickly reached for the wand that the Headmaster proffered to her, lifted it to her temple, and focused on the attacks. As she began to pull the silvery strand of memory from her temple, the head master pointed her over to the pensieve.

Hermione watched as everyone entered the memory; she had no desire to see it again. She sat and waited for them to emerge. After about an hour the group returned, Hermione's mother quickly went to her daughter and embraced her.

Rufus sat across from them. "As you know, one of the assaulting muggles is alive, and will most likely make a full recovery. That being said we have a decision to make. One option is that we give him a draught that will leave him in a coma like state for the rest of his existence. The other is that we can obliviate his memory of you and your family."

Hermione's mom answered. "Poppy wants to keep my sister asleep for a week, to give her body time to heal. She allowed her to wake up this morning for a bit, but she was not in her right mind. I think we should wait until she wakes to make a decision."

Rufus cleared his throat and shifted uneasily in his chair. "Well….actually, um…you see Mrs. Granger, the decision is actually up to Hermione; being head of house…that is…… the eldest magical being in your household."

Before Hermione's mother had a chance to lay into the Minister Hermione cut in. "What draught will be given?"

At this question Professor Severus Snape went into teacher mode. "The Draught of Living Death will be given. This draught will put the recipient into a deep sleep. It will give the muggles the illusion that he is in fact in a coma. There is no non-magical anti-"

The professor's explanation was abruptly cut off by Hermione "Yes, Yes Professor I was present for my classes last year." The flash of shock on his face lasted only a few seconds. He could not believe the little know-it-all had the nerve to cut him off like that._ 'Cheeky little chit'_

"Well, I believe that we should give him the draught." Hermione's mother looked at her like she lost all of her mental facilities.

"Hermione dear, I really think this should be up to your Aunt."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her mother, and began to open her mouth. Severus quickly interrupted. "Mrs. Granger, there is a magical antidote. Perhaps we could administer the draught, and if later your sister disagrees with our actions, we can re-visit the decision made."

When he saw the look in Hermione's eyes at the lake this morning, promising her cousin that her Uncle would never hurt her again, he knew the girl was out for blood. Hopefully this will quell the desire for revenge.

"I think that would be prudent." Scrimgeour rose and walked over to the fireplace. "I will send an Unspeakable to take care of matters. I bid you all good day." He threw some floo powder into the fireplace; stepped in and called out "Minister's office" in a flash of green he was gone.

The headmaster looked over to Mrs. Granger "Will you be able to move forward with your plans; Alastor was not sure if you would be ready in time."

"Yes Albus, we were actually in the process of moving before we were attack. The estate is set-up, and I have the list for Alastor. I was able to prioritize by their current situation."

"Very well, Severus volunteered to take you all to Diagon Ally."

Both Severus and McGonagall snorted at this. Ordered would be a more accurate description of what had transpired earlier that morning.

"I do not need to go, and given the state of the wizarding world at this time; I would prefer to keep Natalie here as well. Hermione can retrieve Natalie's clothing from home, and purchase anything we need." She looked at her daughter. "You have access to the accounts dear. You can take whatever you need. Even some extra for books." Her mother smiled.

"Just out of curiosity" the headmaster started "How many outburst has Hermione had. That is to say, that was quite a display of power. I checked with the ministry, they only have one instance of Hermione performing uncontrolled wandless magic, I would have expected more."

Hermione sat looking at her hands, wondering why it even mattered.

Snape as well as McGonagall eyed the Headmaster with narrowed eyes. Both having thoughts along the line of, _'here we go, how can the girl be of use to him'._

Hermione's mother answered "When she was small, her father quickly put together that the episodes of magic were related to her emotions. Usually a reaction to fear; I remember one night she woke from a nightmare screaming, and every light in the house came on." Her mother chuckled. "We could not get the lights to turn off for a week. Well, at the age of 5 her father signed her up for Martial Arts. That helped her to focus, and learn more control."

"Such a simple idea, yet brilliant" Tinkleton spoke. Nobody but Snape noticed Hermione's head half cocked eyeing the man shrewdly. It was if she was putting together a complicated puzzle. "You could not teach her about magic, but you could hope to teach her to control the outburst. I have not heard of any other muggles using this technique with their children."

Mrs. Granger's tone was caustic as she replied. "Yes that it because many parents of magical children are too busy neglecting or abusing their children to think about it." In a calmer tone she added. "As soon as Natalie started demonstrating magical ability, we started her in studying martial arts. I think her control is what kept my broth-in-law in check so long. Natalie told me Daniel showed his first signs of being a wizard two days ago."

Snape looked over to Hermione who was still staring at Tinkleton. "Miss Granger, if you are ready we should head out. There is an Order meeting at 7, and it is approaching noon now."

"I'm ready sir; we can floo to my Aunt's house, and then go on to Diagon Ally from there."

As Hermione started to hand the Headmaster the wand back, he shook his head. "Keep dear, until you replace it."

A/N – I had a bit of trouble with this chapter, so please be nice. Next chapter Hermione and Sev go shopping.

Thanks for the reviews! It is really nice to get feedback, especially when people seem to be interested in what I am writing.

And a special thanks to pstibbons who has sent me some corrections.

I am going to try and speed up into the plot a bit; I tend to get stuck on the little things. I hope I am not being to slow about things please try to stick with me.

Thanks to diamond-helen, who was kind enough to report that Hermione's wand was broken. In the original posting of this chapter I seemed to forget that. Added 'she quickly reached for the wand that the Headmaster proffered to her'


	5. Shopping with Severus

Disclaimer – I own nothing! I am just playing in JKR's creation

Severus stepped out of the floo first, promptly followed by Hermione. She stood in the living room of her Aunts home, she appeared to be frozen.

She was enthralled with the damage done to the home. Her face was grief stricken, with the realization, and acceptance of what happened the day before.

It felt like ages ago, she could not believe it had not even been 24 hours.

She was angry. _'How dare that bastard!' _

Severus Snape approached her; he laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "Miss Granger…..Hermione" he spoke in a soft tone. "If you are not up to this we…"

She cut him off; in a soft distant voice she tried to put words to her emotions. "I can almost understand the Death Eaters attack on my home."

She turned to face him; the look in her eyes imploring him to understand. "They are in fact Death Eaters, my family was supposed to go into hiding today. We were anticipating their attack." She laughed, a dry anguish filled laugh.

"One more day, and none of this would have happened. My Aunt was already leaving my Uncle….No Robert….he told us we were no family of his. He has not treated them well since Natalie has demonstrated she was a witch. He was never physically abusive until last night, but abuse comes in many forms."

Her mood shifted to anger. "He called us evil….HE CALLED US EVIL, AND THEN HAD THE NERVE TO TELL SOME STRANGER TO ABUSE HIS DAUGHTER." The sound of glass shattering was heard in the distance. She started to sob.

For Severus's part he was angry_ 'fucking muggle'_. His thoughts drifted to what he could add to the Draught of Living Death to be rid the muggle. '_Has to_ be _something the Ministry cannot trace'_.

When she started crying he wrapped her up in his arms, and let her cry into his chest.

"Shhh…Shhh; your OK now" he murmured, as he gently smoothed down her hair. Tucking the hair that feel into her face behind her ear.

He was not sure what caused him to pull her into his arms. He has been known to send the students in his own house to Professor Sprout, when they had this type off brake-down. Nothing like a calming draught; and the maternal arms of the Head of Hufflepuff, to soothe a frazzled student's nerves.

He did know that it felt quite nice to hold her. She was so receptive to his comfort.

As her sobbing subsided, she pulled back from him; but not fully out of his embrace.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"There is nothing to be sorry for Hermione." He gently lifted her chin; so she could see the sincerity in his eyes. "If anything I am sorry we did not get here sooner."

The sound of meow broke up their moment.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione squealed.

Severus eyed the smashed faced kneazel. "Ah, your familiar. He was quite the hero last night. He led Tonks and Lupin here; all the way here from your home." He bent over to the cat to scoop him up and scratch his head. "Quite the cat" Crookshanks purred his approval.

Hermione conjured a cat carrier and placed the cat inside. "Now Crooks" she cooed at the cat. "We need to get you to Hogwarts and I am afraid the floo is the only way." The cat howled as the floo powder was thrown into the fireplace; Snape placed the carrier in and sent the cat off to the Headmaster's office.

Hermione looked around the room. "I can't believe I did all this damage."

Severus eyed her "While it is not unusual for wandless displays of magic in instances of stress. Having your magic manifest strongly enough to be registered at the ministry, without a wand is another story."

"I didn't mean to do all this, I couldn't stop it." She waved her arm out, gesturing towards the mess.

"You shouldn't have stopped, Hermione. You should not have been attacked."

She looked him over, a look of befuddlement on her face. "It strange you know." She continued to stare. "I know your Professor Snape, but you're so young now. The way you're talking to me is not very Snape-ish." She smiled at him.

"Well" he said gruffly, "I may have realized that I had missed the fact that you have grown-up. I was so convinced you were merely the Gryffindor show off, that I stopped paying attention to the details. I was a bit intrigued by the revelations made today and yesterday. I never thought you could keep a secret, let alone have a gift that you did not feel the need to show off to everyone."

He held a hand up to placate her indignant huff. "I am not saying that I did not understand your need to fit in; I just did not realize that you had stopped trying to."

By this point and time they had traveled to her both her cousin's bedrooms, and magically packed their belonging. As they entered her Aunt's room she started to explain.

"When I started at Hogwarts, I thought everyone could see and feel other people's magic and emotion. I was half way through my first year before I realized they could not. I went to Professor McGonagall for advice; I wanted to find out when I would be offered a class to teach me about my gift. I was shocked when she told me that is was a very rare talent. Even more shocked when she brought me home to explain things to my parents. I didn't understand for longest time why I was told not to tell anyone. For the longest time Harry was the only one that knew. Harry always has an instinct for discovering trouble, so I felt it prudent to tell him." She paused as she watched the rest of her Aunts clothing fold and pack themselves into her suitcase.

"It was not until fifth year; I really realized the extent of the Headmaster's manipulation. And I am sure even now, that I do not know the full extent."

Severus chuckled at this. "I'm sure that assessment is true, I don't believe any of the orders members truly understand the full extent."

"Yes well, that year we were all very confused about your role. My father suggested to Harry and I, to stop listening to your words and pay attention to your actions. He also suggested to me, that it was perhaps time that I start honing my…ah…skills." He shrank the entire set of luggage; they both walked downstairs to send it through the floo.

"So we paid attention to your actions, and I tried to feel your emotions. It took some time for me to sort them out. Harry and I did notice very quickly that your actions contradicted your words. Even when I was helping Neville, you were always watching to make sure. I felt your approval when I would correct his mistake. Then you would yell at me and take house points for interfering with his work." She laughed at this.

"I need to go home; there is something I need to get."

"Hermione, you realize there is nothing left of your home." He looked at her sadly.

"I am a witch aren't I? I sure something survived." She smiled up at him.

They appreated directly onto remains of the house, thankfully there were no muggles around to witness their appearance out of seemingly nowhere.

She looked in awe at the remains of her home and shook her head, trying to clear it of negative thoughts. "Accio family chest". There was some noise as the debris shifted, and a small jewelry box came barreling towards her. She deftly caught the box, and set it on the ground.

She conjured a pin and pricked her finger, allowing a drop of blood to fall onto the box. She waved her wand in a complex pattern casting a non-verbal spell. The small jewelry box turned into a large chest.

She opened the chest; on the top laid a book entitled "The Not So Dark Uses of Blood Magic, and The Application of Above Mentioned". Snape raised one eyebrow in silent question. "Interesting book." The rest of the chest was filled with what would appear as rubbish to most muggles, Snape however knew better. "Port-keys?"

"Yes" was all she replied, as she added another drop of blood to the chest; and repeated her wand movements. After the chest tuned back into the Jewelry box, she shrunk it even smaller and dropped it into her pocket. "I'm ready to go."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "I will apparite us to Diagon Ally; I don't want to take the chance of separating." He paused for a moment. "Oh and Hermione, don't think for a minute; that you are getting away without explaining to me why you have an entire trunk full of port-keys."

They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron; he looked down at his charge. "I think something to eat would not be amiss."

They found a table, after Tom the barkeep had brought them their sandwiches and butterbeer Severus cast a muffliato spell. "Explain the trunk please."

She had a thoughtful look on her face, thinking of where to start. "Well, I guess it's best to start at the beginning. The first thing my parents did after I received my Hogwarts letter, and subsequent visit from professor McGonagall, is go to the muggle relations office at the Ministry. You see, I am an only child; of doting parents. To say I was not popular in primary school is an understatement. I spent most of my weekends doing things with my parents; they were both parents and best friends to me. My parents were not opposed to me going to Hogwarts, but they were not going to dump me off in another world and forget about me. My mum was shocked when she met Madam Rowling, she was the liaison assigned to us; that thought that was exactly what my mum would want to do. After my parents were able to convince her that they were truly interested in my life and world, she explained that they had very few muggle parents who showed such an interest. Most were happy to find a place where their children belonged, and left them to live their lives." She paused to take a bit of a sandwich and sip of her drink.

"After my first year; hearing about how Harry was treated, and witnessing my Uncles change in behavior towards Natalie, mum started making some inquiries. She would visit Harry and make sure his living conditions were OK. She was instructed by the Headmaster that he could not leave his home until after spending some part of the summer there. She was able to get a list of muggle-born witches and wizards from the headmaster. She discovered some laws built into International Statute of Secrecy, which allowed for the protection of muggle-borns. They were written by Salazar Slytherin." She smiled slyly at that.

"You see, a witch or wizard is entered into the registry at birth."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Yes Hermione I am aware of how they registry works."

"To make a very long story short, mum and dad started visiting the families of the muggle-born. They found a disturbing amount of children who were abused, either mentally or physically. She also found a large portion of children; had parents who were frightened of them. They created a support group that Dean Thomas's mother helps her with. Seamus's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Finnigan have been very helpful in bridging the gap between worlds. The support group is for the parents who are alone and scared, the ones that don't know what to make of their children. The port-keys are for the children who are abused. My mum was working with Mad-eye, the Minister is aware of the plan but not the details. We have a very large estate that is under the fidelius charm. Mum and dad were planning on taking the children with Mad-eyes help; and putting them under the protection of the Ministry. The Minister had the idea of putting them into hiding until Voldemort is defeated, or they are old enough to attend Hogwarts. My mum and Aunt, along with a few trusted volunteers will home school them for the time being."

Severus sat staring at that girl; _'no women' _he mentally corrected. He was utterly flabbergasted. He could not imagine why the Headmaster would keep this to himself. He opened his mouth; but was having a hard time articulating anything intelligent to say. After a long pause he was able to voice, "Why all the secrecy? I think it is a good thing your parents are doing mind you, but why hide it."_ 'Wish they were around when I was a child' _he mentally added.

"I am not really sure." She shrugged her shoulders. "My dad had said it had something to do with the way the laws are written. The children had to be out of the custody of the muggle, before the ministry would offer their protection. Honestly, I am not sure how that works."

"It does seem odd; especially when the muggle government have agents they send to homes to investigate cases of abuse." He added

"Sometimes, I think the Headmaster keeps secrets just for the sake of appearing omniscient." He raised his eyebrows up into his hair line at her comment.

She smiled at him "No really, what purpose does it serve to have Harry not trust you?" She peered done her nose and donned her best headmaster tone "Harry, you'll have to take my word and trust Professor Snape" he chuckled at her.

"No, I would think it would have been much more effective if the Headmaster pointed out you have been saving our asses." Her eyes went wide, and she slapped her hand over her mouth as she realized her slip. She was shocked that his response was to laugh at her.

"Now Hermione, we are in Diagon Ally; it's the middle of July. We are hardly in our role as professor and student. I can forgive the slip, but you must answer me one more question. Why were you looking at Tinkleton so oddly this morning?"

"Well, he looked so familiar. I dropped my mental shields to try and feel him out a bit. He was definitely not who he said he was. His was not threatening in anyway, he seemed upset though."

"You could not determine who he was?" She shook her head. "Memorizing everyone's magical signature, would be similar to memorizing a listing of all of the herbs that can be used in a potion, and the properties of the herbs. Can I ask you a question, sir?"

"I think I can allow that."

"Why did you become a Death Eater?" he chuckled at her question. "Well there's the Gryffindor in you, cut right to the chase."

"Well believe or not, Albus convinced me that it was where I could be most useful. I am a natural occlumens; with a little bit of training I was able to master the art. I wanted an Order of Merlin; I wanted to be acknowledged." He let out a long suffering sigh. "I did not realize it would be a 20 year commitment……As I said early, I did understand your desire to fit in." _'Why, am I telling her this'_

She smiled coyly at him "How could you possible served as spy for 20 years, your only 24 Professor."

He gave her a lopsided smile "If it was only that easy to forget"

They continued to talk for some time. They seemed to be covering every subject, some personal, hobbies and interest. He even divulged some of his research to her, and was surprised to see she grasped a lot of what he was saying.

Finally as the conversation started to lull, he threw some money on the table. "We better get going"

He offered Hermione his arm as they exited the Leaky Cauldron. She gracefully accepted, enjoying the feel of his strong arm. She eyed him covertly as they walked. He was really quite tall, about 6 feet. His shoulders were broad; she imagined those robes were hiding a nice physique. '_Maybe I could ask him if would like to volunteer to be a specimen. For science, a comparison of male physique'_

He interrupted her mental musing. "Where would like to go first."

She looked around to see what was nearby. "I need to get a new wand, I would like to order some robes, and then I would like to go to the book store."

He smiled "That's all you need. If I didn't know better I would think you just wanted to come here to have lunch with me." His eyes glinted with amusement. '_Shit…fuck did I just flirt with her!'_

"Good company, good food, and good conversation" she smiled.

"Miss Granger, you do realize who you are talking to do you not?" He asked in a thoughtful tone.

"Were back to Miss Granger now, Severus" _'OH god he is going to kill me' _ "You have called me Hermione all day today; you have not been very Snape-ish. Why wouldn't you be those things…..Well except good food, but you could be". Her cheeks instantly flamed red, and her eyes went wide. _'Shit! My stupid mouth'_

Not one to pass up an opportunity, he leaned down and put his lips right next to her ear. His lip nearly touching her she could feel his warm breath on her skin. He whispered in a deep seductive tone, "Hermione, are offering to taste me? Or are you implying that you think I may be tasty". Her breathing hitched as he whispered into her ear. She flushed even more, but not of embarrassment. He stood up straight, eyes glinting "I think Hermione; it would be best if you called me Severus."

'_OH MY GOD' _was the only thought in her head. She managed to squeak out "Severus"

They made their way to Madam Malkin's, Hermione quickly ordered her robes, then to Ollivander's to obtain a new wand. Soon they were headed to Flourish and Blott's.

They were both in the Counter Curses section of the store. He browsed the shelves over her head as she perused the lower shelves. A male voice called "Hermione". Hermione looked up to see Sirius Black approaching her and Severus.

As he entered into her personal space, she reflexively took a step back. Severus held hand up against the small of her back in a protective gesture, as she back into him.

"Snevilus" Black mocked bowed. He looked back to Hermione "Hermione, I am headed back up to the school. Would you care to join me?"

"No Thank you Sirius" the annoyance in her voice was clear.

"I know the Headmaster sent you out with Snevilus, but I assure you he will be fine with me escorting you back."

"I think Sirius, I would prefer to walk back with _Severus._" Her tone was turning hostile as she enunciated the Professor's proper name.

"You can't be serious!" he became indignant

As Black's tone became louder, Hermione seemed to shrink herself into Severus side. His arm was now around her, his hand settled on her hip.

"Perhaps, she would prefer to be accompanied by someone her own age."Snape sneered, mentally patting himself on his back for the age shot. "As you had no doubt's as to my identity I am sure you have already been up to school. Perhaps you were hoping to rescue the poor damsel, sent out with the nasty potion master."

Snape turned his head to look at Hermione "We should head back, we have to drop everything off to you cousin and mother." He turned them both, escorting Hermione out of the store. A dumbstruck Sirius Black standing in the aisle of the store with his mouth open.

They apparited to the gates of Hogwarts, and slowly made their way to the castle.

Snape was bothered by that little episode in the bookstore, was she afraid of Black? _'If he's hurt her I'll kill him'._

"Hermione, did something happen with you and Black."

She stopped walking to look at him. He could feel his body stiffening, preparing to hear the worst. _'I will kill him'_

"He did not do anything per-se…..it's just he's not right. To be honest, if it wasn't for Harry I would not even sit in the same room with the man. He is not balanced, maybe someday he will heal from his stay in Azkaban. I guess the best way to put it is he gives me the creeps."

"The creeps" Snape repeated, he could feel his body relaxing as his anger left him. "Have you ever tried to read his emotions?"

They resumed walk as she answered. "I tried a couple of times, his emotions are scattered. It's like he is bi-polar, that's a muggle"

He cut her off before she could continue with explanation. "Hermione I know what Bi-polar disorder is, I am half blood. It is also acknowledged in the wizarding world."

"Sorry, I usually have to explain myself." She shifted her eyes down.

He realized as they walked to her room that this was starting to feel a lot like a date. When reached her room, he realized he was nervous _'Do I kiss her, Shit…Ass…Balls…I want to kiss her. It has been a long time since I have wanted to kiss someone.' _

She was looking up at him, looking as if she was trying to read something on his face. After what seemed like forever she spoke "Thank you all your help today professor, I had a nice afternoon." She leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed him on cheek. She quickly scurried into her room muttering. "See you at the order meeting". When her door was closed she leaned up against it thinking '_Merlin's beard, I think I have a crush on professor Snape_'

______________________________________________________________________________

AN – Sorry to the Sirius fans, but I always found it disturbing how quickly he went from madman to sane. I am not going to Sirius bash, he may be a bit moody though.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and if you have not PLEASE REVIEW.

Next is the order meeting, and making plans to defeat Voldemort


	6. The Order Meeting

Disclaimer – Harry Potter and Co. are not mine.

If anyone is interested in being beta or can recommend one, please let me know. I tried to look in the beta directory, and it was wholly over whelming, to try and pick.

Please Review

The Order-

_________________________________________________________________________

Hermione made her way through the corridors, heading to the conference room where the order meeting will be held. She had just finished seeing her mother and Natalie off. Poppy was bringing her Aunt to the estate. Madam Pomfrey was going to stay and the McNewcaterton Estate for a couple of days, to take care of Hermione's Aunt, and to teach her mum about medicinal potions. Her mum would not be able to brew most of the potions, but she would be able to administer them if needed.

She entered the room, and smiled as she saw some of her class mates, Draco was sitting across from Harry and Ron. He was deep in conversation with Harry, with Ron fiercely scowling at him. Luna was sitting next to Draco, seemingly smiling at nothing. Ginny was sitting across from Luna, next to Harry holding his hand.

Hermione conjured an easel, took a small portrait out of her pocket, and enlarged it. As she settled it on the stand, Ron took noticed of her. "Oi, Hermione, I'm glad you're here. These two", he waved his hand gesturing towards Harry and Draco, "Have been chatting it up; like they are long lost mates." Hermione frowned at him, scrunching her eyebrows. "Honestly Ronald, do grow-up. I would think after last year, you would realize they are mates." She heard Ginny giggle.

"Hermione, mum has been trying to get him to grow-up for years now. I wouldn't hold your breath waiting for it to happen." Hermione smiled at her. "No I guess not."

"It is bad enough you refuse to give me an honorable place to hang, do you have to shrink us too?" She heard an annoyed voice draw from behind her. As she was turning towards the picture she heard deep voice at coming from the doorway of the room. "Is this the portrait then?"

"No, I am a figment of your imagination. If you blink three times and turn around; this portrait will be gone." The man in the portrait drawled.

The portrait was of a man and women, sitting by a fire. Both in big, comfortable looking, high back leather chairs with a table in between them. The women had an uncanny resemblance to Hermione and looked to be about 20 years of age. The tall man sitting beside her had a short beard, and thinning auburn hair. He also had a very annoyed look about him.

"Hush now, Salazar." The women in the portrait chastised him. "No need to be grumpy, you can't really expect the dear girl to carry full sized portrait about."

If anything was expected of the young portrait of Salazar Slytherin, it was not to have him turn back to the women, and move his mouth in a whiney mocking gesture of what she had just said.

"Very dignified Salazar." The women eyed him.

"Very dignified Salazar" he continued to imitate, in a high pitched whiney tone.

Hermione looked back to the group; everyone was looking between her and the portrait with interest. "As I am sure you have figured out, this is Salazar Slytherin. A much younger and less matured version then we are used to. But on the bright side, he is not as grumpy either."

More order members were filing in, as well as Neville Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson, and Susan Bones.

Before anyone could ask questions the women interrupted. "And I am Desiree Slytherin, Salazar's niece. Hermione's great, great, great, great…mmm…great, great."

Snape decided to interrupt. "I think we get the point madam. We are well aware that this portrait must be several hundred years old. " Snape was looking at Hermione intently. _'How…where did she get this portrait?"_

She huffed at him, but continued. "Yes well, I am Hermione's grandmother. Or rather, grandmother to her mother's mother, mother's mother, mother's"

Draco interrupted her by laughing. "We understand that you are not directly Hermione's grandmother. But are you saying Hermione is not muggle-born?"

Salazar laughed at this, as his portrait was invaded by an older version of himself. He looked at himself and muttered "Oh, it's you." The older version of Salazar was followed by Godric Gryffindor.

The young Salazar looked extremely put-out. "I do not recall sending invitations out for a party." He sniffed.

The older version of Salazar looked to Hermione. "My dear, if you would not mind; could you please lift the binding." She looked the portrait with narrowed eyes, focusing in on Godric.

Desiree snickered. "I believe the younger version of Godric annoyed her, that's why my husband is not here. She even bound him to the portrait at the castle, he can't even visit."

"Yes well, that happens….often." the older Salazar offered. "But we do need to get on with this."

If Severus Snape was one to gape, he would be gaping right now. He was so enthralled with the current situation; he didn't bother to observe the rest of the group, to see their reactions. '_Hermione is from the Slytherin line…didn't see that coming. This information needs to be kept from Riddle. _'He started contemplating how this could benefit them, and how to protect Hermione.

Hermione approached the portrait, and removed what appeared to be a solid gold dagger. She sliced her palm open and placed it on the canvas. The blood seemed to evaporate into the magical painting.

She looked at the portrait and said "You have my permission, as your descendant to speak our family secrets."

Auror Tinkleton who arrived with the wave of order members, interrupted with an awestruck sound to his voice. "That's it….put your bloody palm on the picture, and permission. No curses, no charms, magical puzzles……..or…or something!"

The older Salazar looked at the man amused. "Why would I want to hurt my descendant? I watched her cut her hand, her blood proved who she was." He slowly got a predatory look on his face. "Now, if the blood was not a match or someone tried to force her; that would have been interesting."

Salazar eyed the entire group. "Well, now onto our tale."

The younger Salazar was pouting. "I really wanted to tell the story, this is my portrait!"

Desiree raised an eyebrow to her uncle. "Our portrait, Uncle."

The order just watched the bi-play amused, waiting for the story to unfold.

"First you must remember, I was lived during a very dark time, so things had to be done to protect not only my own magical line, but all magic. The muggles were out of control, killing our kind. They were even killing their own kin, the muggle-born witches and wizards born amongst them." The older Salazar eyed the group.

Godric cut-in. "The muggles they were scared of us, and the church was condemning us." He was much louder then Salazar, and not as captivating of a speaker.

Ron was the first to lose his concentration on the story. "You mean to tell me, she's one of them!" He pointed at Hermione. "You're a Slytherin." His ears were red, his face contorting in anger. "YOU….what are you a spy!?"

He was standing in front of her now pointing a finger at her chest. Hermione stayed still under the assault, but she was becoming close to losing her temper.

Severus's fuse was not quite as long as hers. He quickly stood and walked over to the two, and forcefully grabbed Ron by the arm, and slammed him against the wall. "You. Will. Not. Touch. Her." He growled in a low voice.

Ron went white, a nodded his agreement. Molly had already approached the two, and had grabbed Ron by the ear, pulling him in to a seat on the other side of the room. "Don't get up again young man, or you'll be spending some time with the ghoul, cleaning the attic." She chastised in a shrill tone.

Severus sat next to Hermione, who now had a sad look on her face. He gently took her hand, which was sitting on her lap under the table, and gave it a squeeze. She looked over at him, grateful for the encouragement, while shifting her small hand so it fit more comfortable in his.

Desiree was sitting in her chair now, looking at the three angry wizards in the portrait with her. "It's a shame you're not alive, you could teach him a lesson." She shifted her gaze to the Order. "In my day, a wizard could lose his life, approaching a lady like that."

The young Salazar chimed in. "Actually, she could have been in Slytherin, that hat gave her a choice."

Snape sneered at her. "Of course you choose the noble house of Gryffindor." The look on his face may; at one time, have had an effect on her. It was rather difficult to be intimidated by him, as he gently held her hand, and seemed to have no inclination to relinquish it.

She giggled. "Noble House, indeed. You should remember I was an 11 year old, muggle raised girl, when I came her Severus." She was interrupted by Ginny and Pansy, who both seemed to catch on, and giggled.

Ginny spoke. "You see professor, muggles do not view animals the same as wizards. The snake is not well received, especially by girls. Even in the wizarding world, witches avoid snakes. She didn't grow-up with any house bias, so I am sure at 11; it was a very sensible means of choosing."

Pansy laughed outright, knowing her 11 year old self would have agreed with that solid reasoning.

Hermione had an embarrassed smile. "Well you see a Griffin is like a lion, and I really didn't like snakes. It made sense back then."

Desiree smiled at Hermione. "Don't be embarrassed, dear. Gryffindor is a fine house."

"I'll drink to that." Godric chimed in.

Desiree continued to hold the floor or the portrait as the case may be.

"Where were we? Let's see...Dark times…crazy muggles….condemned by the church. Ah, so you see the world was not safe for magical kind. People were coming to the school seeking refuge. But some of the muggle families would turn their own children in. Hogwarts was attacked. The muggles would wait outside the gates for people to come and go. We needed a way to find the muggle-born children; in order to protect them, with-out putting the others at risk."

"Why not just sick your bloody basilisk on them." Ron interrupted. "Attacking innocent muggles and muggle-born, you call that protecting."

Interestingly enough it was Godric who replied to him. "Why do you think I carried a magical sword boy? You think those muggles were innocent. They were attacking our kind, because the feared the unknown. We did not provoke them! We needed a guard for the castle while we erected the wards. The Basilisk was not attacking students, and as far as the founders are concerned, there is no such thing as a muggle-born wizard. You are either a wizard or not!

Harry was looking thoughtful. "Sir, why was the Basilisk attacking students, when the chamber was re-opened."

Salazar looked at the Harry with an exasperated expression. "Tom Riddle controlled her. She was responding to his orders." He paused before adding. "I am not sure what he did to her, you should have been able to reason with her."

Draco looked at Hermione. "Can you speak parseltongue?"

She shook her head no in response. "It is not passed down to every generation."

"So, to continue on then." Desiree continued. "Hogwarts was warded, with the strongest wards ever created. It was then hidden from the muggles. I was betrothed to Bróccin McNewcaterton at the time, Godric's nephew. I was an empath, and Bróccin could see auras. Now these gifts, while enhanced by magic are not necessarily magical. There are muggles who have these gifts as well. Muggles do not have the control we have, but some understand how to focus their gifts. We decided to have our magic bound. We would live with the muggles, and seek out magical children. We would then determine if they could be trusted or not. This is when Salazar left the school; he would take the children and their families. If the parents were untrustworthy he would modify the family's memories, or kill them if they fought."

"KILL DEFENSELESS MUGGLES!" Ron interrupted with another outburst.

"Muggles are human; the only thing that separates them from us is our magic. You are foolish if you think they are not intelligent enough to find way to destroy us." Godric answered.

"Why bind their magic? That seems cruel." Neville asked.

Salazar looked at him considerately. "Good question. We were not sure what was going to happen. The muggles were not the only threat at the time. There were dark wizards as well. Witches and wizards have been hiding their kin with the muggles for a long time. Even now; squibs are often handed over to other squibs, which live in the muggle world. The magic does not die. With squibs, it takes usually two or three generations to be accessible again."

Snape looked annoyed. "Why keep it secret all this time? Riddle would not have a leg to stand on if this story was told...and why no muggle-born in Slytherin?"

The young Salazar handled this question. "During our time, portraits were often sought out to reveal secrets. Our portrait was hidden in McNewcaterton Castle; along with the portrait of Bróccin and young Godric. We were never bound. The founders were all bound not to discuss this; we did not want to be forced to reveal the sanctuary for the little ones. Families of the children, who were old enough to attend school, were hidden in the sub-dungeons. The rooms down there are quite nice. But the Slytherin house was the last line of defense. They were also the ones to start the evacuation to McNewcaterton Castle, in the event that Hogwarts was taken over."

The older Salazar picked up the story. "When we bound my niece and her betrothed we also cursed them, they would only have daughters until the binding was broken. After a while things calmed down, the wizard and muggle world became more and more separated. The McNewcaterton Castle was no longer needed as a sanctuary. We sealed the castle using blood. My niece, her husband, and child went to blend in with the muggles; our magic would survive in them. We did the same binding on our portraits here at the castle."

Tinkleton looked disturbed. "Please tell me, we did not send Poppy and Miss Granger's family, to a castle that Tom Riddle can walk into."

"No, they used the blood of my first daughter. Riddle would not be able to enter with his blood. Just like he could not release the binding on the portrait. The binding was never supposed to last his long. I imagine the women in Hermione's family; are in fact squibs."

Tinkleton responded. "Yes, Poppy mentioned that they responded to the charmed potions, much faster then she anticipated." Hermione eyed him shrewdly, but said nothing.

"SHE HAS A BOY COUSIN…. Daniel he is a boy." Hermione giggled at Harry's revelation. "Yes, Daniel is a boy Harry, very good. Now can you tell me what Ginny is?" She asked in her most scholarly tone.

"When Hermione was born she broke the curse, and the binding." Desiree responded to Harry. "You see the binding was not suppose to last that long; five or six generations at best. We still are not sure why it lasted so long."

Albus Dumbledore finally chimed in. "Am I correct in assuming that the binding was willingly accepted?"

Desiree nodded and added, "By both myself and my husband. It was important to both of us to help those children, and preserve magic."

"Usually a binding is not accepted willingly, so they tend to be broken in a generation or two." Albus looked at the portrait intently.

The older Salazar finished his thought for him, "A binding casted by two powerful wizards, willingly accepted by to powerful wizards. Good gods!"

"Yes, that about sums it up." Albus nodded.

Draco looked confused. "So Hermione is the heir of both Gryffindor and Slytherin, but she is muggle-born?" It was a statement but his tone was questioning.

The young Salazar look annoyed. "Have you not been paying attention? My niece lived in the muggle world, her daughter married a muggle, and her daughters married muggles. For generations, this is what occurred. Do not insult her heritage and ancestors. She is from muggle blood."

"The legend about the potion, she told us in the infirmary." Severus raised an eyebrow to the portrait, waiting for ones of the inhabitant to elaborate.

"The potion was a legend passed down to me by my mother. It is said that the potion just appears when needed. During dark times. Always to someone of power. It's not odd for old wizarding families to have these stories that they pass down."

"No, it's not." Molly Weasly added "We have several stories that have been told in our family."

"Miss Granger, as interesting as all of this has been. And I am glad you have given the schools portraits back their ability to speak freely, what are you expecting we do with this information?" Although the Headmaster asked her the question, the twinkle in his eyes indicated he knew full well what she wanted to do.

With beatific smile on her face, she answered turning her head to eye the whole group. "McNewcaterton Estate has been" She was cut-off by the young Salazar. "Castle dear, it is a castle."

"Yes…well…anyway it has been reopened. I suggest we open Hogwarts and the___**Castle**__, _as a refuge. Starting with the people who cannot protect themselves."

"Yeah, that will work out great Hermione, bring muggles here. Then put them in the dungeons, with the Slytherin death eaters." Ron responded in a patronizing tone.

"Shut-it Ronald" Hermione snapped. "We already determined there is only one seventh year student loyal to Riddle."

Severus squeezed her hand in silent support. "And how did you determine this?"

Draco was the one to answer. "Last year, Potter was so paranoid. He knew I was up to something, and kept following me. I didn't know it at the time, but Harry told me later, he asked Hermione to try and read me, or whatever you call what she does. He said she was a mess afterwards, and thinking back I can believe it, I was a right mess. Harry and Hermione cornered me one night, bound me, and started asking me questions. Very Gryffindor questions, about my beliefs and loyalty. Hermione started telling what I was feeling, as an initial response to every question. I thought she did something to me. I started accusing her, and questioning her. I think that was the first time I believed all the rumors that went around school, about their yearly adventures. They worked quite well together. Hermione offered me a deal; if I told her the truth, she would tell me the truth. I agreed, I really wanted help, and of course I would only tell her Slytherin truths." He smirked at this.

"Well she out Slytherin'ed me, but in a very Gryffindor way. Since I was bound; she walked up to me, opened my mouth, and dropped veritaserum on my tongue."

He paused and smiled at Hermione. "She started asking me questions, and got the whole story. My order to kill the headmaster, and my family's life on the line if I did not succeed. When she was done, she gave herself veritaserum, unbound me and let me ask her questions. Then Potter did the same. We started working together after that, most of the time, I would ask questions of the other Slytherin's, Hermione hide trying to feel them out, until we figured out their loyalties. We found most of them were being forced into following, most of the time their family was being threatened, but there was other blackmail as well."

Harry started to expand on Draco's explanation. "Ginny and I questioned the other houses; Draco helped us to ask more subtle questions. We did not want it to get back to Voldemort that were building a resistance."

"Then there was the situation with Crabbe." Pansy picked-up the tale.

Hermione groaned. "Do you have to bring that up?"

Pansy gave Hermione a sympathetic smile. "It's important. Vincent attacked Hermione; rather Hermione allowed Vincent to attack her." This caused a general uproar amongst order and DA.

Murmurs of, "Death Eater", "Attacking a student in Hogwarts, can you imagine", "I'll kill him", along with some expletives, and cries of outrage.

Severus's voice deep voice cut through the all the noise like a knife. Looking at Hermione intently. "What exactly does you let him attack you mean?" While quiet, his tone was commanding.

Draco answered before she could open her mouth. "The most foolish Gryffindor plan ever! She knew he was following, she even knew his emotions were dark. She had a feeling about him, is how she explained it to us! It was really the first time she used her gift in such a high stress situation. She let him corner her, and get the upper hand, so she could "feel him out!" a very perturbed Draco held up his hands indicating the quotes around the phrase.

Severus was still looking at Hermione, both eyebrows raised to practically his hairline. "You….you let someone who is twice the size of you, overtake you on purpose."

Hermione stammered for a moment, before responding. "I knew something else was going on. He was angry, and disgusted, at the same time he was scared. The greater his advantage the more he talked, the more I was able to understand what he was feeling."

She paused for a moment, before continuing, "Emotions are complex, it's not always enough to know what someone is feeling. Take anger, if you're talking with someone, and they become angry, it does not mean that they are necessarily angry at you. They may be angry at a situation, or someone else brought up in the conversation, or even at themselves for that matter."

She had her eyes focused down on their hands, after the fact she did realize how foolish she had been. Of course that realization came after a thorough dressing down from both Harry and Draco. Draco, who vividly described what, could have happened if she was wrong, with Harry nodding and shaking his head in the background.

"He started to tell me, he really didn't want to do this, and I could feel the guilt pouring off of him. I turned the tables, and took back the upper hand. Once he started talking, he wouldn't stop. His father is a very loyal Death Eater, and had threatened his mother and sister, if Vincent did not prove his loyalty."

Pansy interjected, "Vincent, for all of his evil henchmen like behavior, has never really hurt anyone. His father knew this; he knew Vincent is not an aspiring dark wizard. I was floored when I heard he attacked her."

"But I can kind of understand why, not that I approve." Harry began, before Ron interrupted again. "How could you say that Harry, he attacked her, he was going to give her lust potion!" This statement had the Order in an uproar yet again.

Harry yelled over the group. "AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO!" as everyone quieted down and turned to him, he continued in a lower voice. "He did not know who to turn to, he thought his mum would be killed, and gods only know what would happen to his sister! What would you do to protect your family? Because last time I checked that is why most of us are here. To keep a madman from ruling over are world and our loved ones."

"Well said Harry." Mrs. Weasly nodded to him, and gave him an approving smile.

"That headmaster is where you have failed." Hermione looked over at him meaningfully. "You tried to spare Draco the act of murdering someone, but you didn't over to help him. There are so many in Slytherin, which have seen firsthand what a monster Voldemort is. But they don't know who to turn to."

"We have discovered Slytherin's loyal to the light, in fact only Goyle is the one loyal to Voldemort in the seventh years. There are two sixth years that are loyal to him as well. But we also found, Revenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindor's who support Voldemort. If we can seek out his supporters and determine who is loyal to him, and who is loyal because they feel they have no other choice. We can destroy him from inside his own ranks."

Desiree spoke from her seat in the portrait. "You see Headmaster, a little bit of empathy, can go a very long way."

"We already started enquiring as to whose parents were loyal to Voldemort." Neville added in. "Surprisingly, more of them have been strong-armed into following him, more then we could have hoped for."

He smiled at Hermione. "Hermione did her first interrogation of a death eater, well more like she hid under a bed while their child did the interrogation. And we were able to protect Vincent's family."

Albus looked at Neville. "The disappearance of the Crabbe's; that was your doing."

"Our doing Headmaster, Draco and Harry thought up the plan. You see Vincent, his mum, and sister always go on holiday, to France the first two weeks school lets out. Myself and Luna with the help of Fred and George; went to retrieve them. It was very easy, given that Vincent knew what was going on. We faked an attack, and took them to Hermione's estate."

"Castle" they heard the young Salazar grumble from the portrait.

The headmaster looked thoughtful for a moment. "Wonderful…I truly thought they were lost to us." He paused, "But what of me, you said you knew I did not die, because you could still feel my magic."

"Well, you had done some fairly strong magic in my presence, and your magical signature is very strong. It left a subtle…connection of sorts. I think because my mental shields were down…it's hard to explain."

Desiree interrupted. "My husband always said, when someone of powerful magic passed, it gave him the feeling you get, when you wear a piece of jewelry all of the time, and then forget to put it on one day. You hardly notice it when you wear it, but when it's not there it does not feel right."

Hermione smiled at. "Thank you, that is very accurate."

Severus was the only one who seemed to notice Ron's ears going bright red, and his cheeks slowly quickly matching. Rage seemed to be quickly over taking him. He stood up and in an accusing tone pointed his wand at Hermione as started yelling. "You knew and you didn't tell us, you acted scared and sad, didn't you think of how the rest of us felt. While you were pretending, our feelings were real."

Harry quickly broke in. "Ron I knew" Ginny stood up. "I knew as well Ron; we did not think your acting skills were up to par. We were going to tell everyone, after we contacted Professor Snape."

Draco looked at him. "I was devastated Ron, not only did I think the Headmaster was dead, but I thought my Godfather committed the act in order to protect me. They didn't tell me until after I saw my father; they knew I wouldn't be able to lie to him."

He looked at Hermione, not the least bit appeased by what the group had offered. "You're a lying traitor, Slytherin, you think I have not notice you holding hands with the git." He quickly cast a non-verbal hex at her.

Before anyone else could react, Hermione blocked the spell by holding her hand up. It deflected back to Ron and he was instantly covered in boils.

She stood up seething, energy was gathering around her. Severus stood up next to her, and put a calming hand on her shoulder.

The elder Salazar spoke. "Don't hold back dear, put him in his place. He should not disrespect his betters in such a manner."

She took a deep breath and announced to the room, "I need a break." She stormed out of the room; the last thing she heard was the shrill yell of Ronald Weasly, as she slammed the door to the room.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLY" Molly screeched, as she approached him and removed his wand from his hand. She forcefully pulled him and his chair over to the corner of the room, and sat the chair facing the wall. "You sit here!" She scolded, "If you want to act like a child I will treat you like one!" she shoved him into the seat. "And not another word out of you. You'll get your wand back when you can act like an adult."

Most of the order members tried to hide their smiles, as the women punished her grown son. Nobody there wanted to rouse the ire of the Weasly matriarch.

"But mum, I attacked the headmaster, I thought he was dead." He stammered.

"That gives you the right to call her names and hex her, I thought I taught you better, Ronald." Her rant stopped as she digested his words. "You attacked Albus?"

Severus and Harry briefly explained the incident in the infirmary. Many snickers were heard, as Severus vividly described the tackling. Minerva added in some comments, regarding the Headmaster legs kicking in the air.

Molly looked at the Headmaster, "Well, Severus did try to tell you your plan was going to back fire, and at least it was a lot less harmful than we anticipated."

"Yes Molly, I do believe you are correct." Abuse chuckled.

Harry looked at Ron; well his back since Molly placed him in the corner. "Why did you attack her Ron, we all lied to you. Why not us?"

"She is one of them Harry, you heard the Salazar he wanted her to kill me."

Godric quickly cut in. "I don't recall any mention of killing. I think what Salazar meant-" he was cut off by the young Salazar. "Is that she should of hexed the bullox out of you."

"Yes, and I have to agree. She is a powerful witch, and people push her because she is nice. She tries to be the better person, and often ends up hurt, because people like him think they can say whatever they want to her." Godric continued, pointing in Ron's direction. "Nothing a couple of well placed hexes can't fix."

"Yeah well if Slytherin isn't evil; explain why he never returned back to the school!" Ron sneered at him.

Godric laughed at the boy's insistence. "Who do you think was watching over Desiree and my nephew? We took their magic away; you really don't believe we would leave them unprotected."

"Ron, you're going to have to get over this prejudice. Not all Slytherin's are evil. It would be like saying all Gryffindor's are good." Harry's voice was almost pleading.

"You know what I think Harry. Ron is just mad because he was not in the loop, and he lashed out at Hermione because the Professor was holding her hand." Ginny had a smug smile, as both Ron and Severus whipped their heads around to look at her.

Harry hid his smile as he stood, "I'm going to look for Hermione."

The Headmaster held up his hand. "Stay Harry, there are some things I would like to inform everyone of. Severus is already aware of them. Severus can go look for her, and update her. I sure he doesn't mind." His eye twinkled merrily at the last bit.

"Sure Headmaster, you might want to check the Room of Requirement first professor." Harry answered as Severus swept out of the room.

"Now let's order some dinner, I can update everyone on my meeting with the minister while we eat." The Headmaster clapped his hands, and the table intently filled with everyone's favorite foods.

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N- this was supposed to be the third chapter, but my muse got a mind of her own. Please Review let me know if I should continue or if I am boring you all to tears. I am almost done the next chapter so hopefully the wait will not be too long.

If anyone is interested in being Beta please let me know! I know the story could use some clean-up. I also had a minor slip up; Hermione uses a wand in Albus's office after her uncle snaps hers. I will fix that! Every time I sit down to do clean-up I end up side tracked. Please, please review.

UP next the interlude…Hermione and Severus alone in the ROR…hmmm


	7. Interlude

Disclaimer – I own nothing that you can recognize

A/N still looking for a beta

Please Review

Interlude-

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He glided through the castle; his robes billowing behind him. There are a few words, which could accurately define Severus Snape's walk, such as stalk, but definitely not a strut, a strut would be to showy. His feet fell silently on the ground, and his long elegant strides caused his robes to billow behind him dramatically. It is rumored that he actually charms his robes to billow, how absurd. He charms the folds in the robes, so they always lye in a potion to adequately catch the breeze, as he begins walking.

His thoughts were on the idiot Weasly boy. It was a good thing Hermione deflected that hex; else he would have wasted his second chance, hexing the boy into oblivion. Perhaps it would do well to remind the boy he is an adult. As an adult he is subject to the old wizarding laws, I could challenge him to a public duel. Hermione may not like her honor being defended in such a chauvinistic manner, but it would be fun watching Weasly pale in fear. Why would Weasly be upset I was holding Hermione's hand, surly Minerva would have told him if the two were an item. _'She tells me everything else about the trio.'_

Hopefully Weasly has not upset Hermione too much. She is probable crying, how was he to calm her down. Maybe he should fetch professor Sprout. '_No I did quite well comforting this morning; it felt quite nice to hold her'_. It has been barley twenty-four hours since Hermione has been thrust into his life; but he could not deny his growing attraction for her. Nor could he deny he was quite upset at thought of her crying and alone, in the Room of Requirement. _'And if I was green and furry, my heart would grow two sizes this day.' _His mental voice quipped.

Had Minerva McGonagall kept this entire story secret, how much of this did she know? Minerva always has the tendency to gloat when she knows something that he is unaware of. Maybe she was afraid I would carry out my plans, and send the trio to the states. No I would lock them up in that castle of hers. _'Hermione Granger has a fucking castle.'_ He mentally snorted. _'That she modestly tried to call an estate.'_ He laughed out loud at this.

He arrived at the door to the ROR, and took a deep breath, preparing to see the object of his affection, sobbing. He briefly tried to imagine what the room would look like, perhaps a warm sitting room, with a comfortable couch and fireplace. A couch would be nice, perhaps she will fall asleep relaxed in his arms. _'Fuck me and my sentimental thoughts!'_

When he walked into the room he was dumbfounded. The door made no sound as it closed behind him; he actually had to turn around to make sure it had closed. The room looked like an oriental garden, and in the center of the garden there was an open grass area. He was amazed at the gentle breeze blowing through the room. For all intent purposes, they were now outside, the sun shone in the sky, and the temperature was very comfortable.

He heard no proof of the sobbing he expected. He walked around a tree that was partially obstructing his view, seeking Hermione out. When he saw her, his first thought was she is beautiful.

Hermione was in the center of the grass field barefoot, wearing silk mandarin collared loose fitting jacket, and loose mandarin styled silk pants. Her outfit was reminiscent of what one would wear while practicing Kung-Fu. She was gracefully going through the movements of tai-chi. Severus watched mesmerized as she fluently extended an arm, pushing out in front of her, and then crouched down low in a squat. As she extended her left leg straight out to her side, she agilely turned her knee, and started to rise.

Severus watched on, she looked so serene; he did not want to disturb her. Her hair was loose, and would gently blow with the breeze. He started to imagine the same scene, except instead of Hermione wearing such traditional attire; she was wearing a simple short, black, lacey negligee. _'And then I could take her, here in the garden. The things we could do with that flexibility and muscle control.'_

In his mind, he was watching her lithe, petite body wrap itself around him. He vividly imagined her taunt stomach, fit however not so thin that her hip bones protrude. He wanted to hold her, and fit his nose into the crick of her neck, to breathe her in. He could feel himself getting aroused. _'Alright Snape, reel it in.' _He took a calming breath; he did not remember his libido ever being this ardent.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hermione.

She continued through her routine, with her eyes closed. "I was taught that it is imperative to practice Tai-Chi with an open mind." She turned towards him, opening her eyes, and halting her exercise. Her eyes widened for a moment.

"I can feel your attraction." She smiled coyly at him. "However, I would love to know what you were thinking that has you so aroused."

He snapped his mouth open and closed a couple of times before responding. "You can feel that."

Smiling she shook her head no, and then explained. "The silk pants you are wearing do little to hide such things." She giggled a very shy feminine giggle.

Severus looked down at himself, and finally took notice to the fact that he was wearing an identical outfit to Hermione. He squished his bare feet into the grass; he couldn't remember the last he went outside bare foot. It felt nice. He could feel his cheeks start to heat up as he realized Hermione caught him fantasizing about her. _'At least she didn't run.' _Maybe Legilimency would not be amiss, even out the playing field. His initial thought was to snap at her to hide his embarrassment, but he did not want to hurt her more than the Weasly boy already had. So he did the next best thing, he changed the subject. '_bloody hell, I think my heart grew two more sizes'_

"I came to see if you are alright." He gave her a small smile, and walked over to her.

"I am." She looked up into his eyes. "I just don't understand Ron. I can see him being upset about the headmaster, but to attack me."

He nodded "Miss Weasly seems to think he was upset that I was holding your hand. Are you to involve?" '_Shit…why did I ask that. Bad enough she caught me half aroused; now she is going to think I'm insecure.'_

He was so wrapped up in his self reproach, he almost missed her response.

She huffed. "Hardly. Last year he got it in his head that I was jealous of him and Lavender. I was having a hard time with everything, and honestly he and Lavender irritated me. Ever since then he has been possessive of me. To be honest, the way he treats me, sometimes I am surprise we even remain friends. I think if it wasn't for Harry are friendship would probable end."

Mentally Snape jumped and clicked his heels together. Outwardly his face remained impassive. _'That a boy, keep control old man.' _"Young Man." He voiced.

"Excuse me?" She looked at him confusedly.

'_Oh Shit' _He quickly recovered. "Young men Hermione, often behave quite oddly when a beautiful woman steals their affections." _'Smooth'_

She put her head down, a shy smile on her lips, blush rising up on her cheeks_. 'Gods, did he just call me beautiful'_

He gently lifted her chin between his index finger and thumb. He looked deep into her eyes. She shivered at the gentle touch. "You're absolutely bewitching Hermione."

He lifted his hand and gently caressed her cheek; she leaned into to his touch closing her eyes.

"We should sit down, we have some stuff to go over before we head back to the group." He removed his hand. She squeezed her eyes closed tight, and as she was opening them a picnic blanket appeared.

He had a look of distaste on his face. "Allow me." He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking of what he wanted. He was fairly certain the room could not physically place Hermione in his arms; so he thought of the next best thing. He gave himself a mental pat on the back as he opened his eyes, there in the picnic blanket's place, appeared and large oversized, overstuffed chair. Not quite big enough for two people to sit comfortable. He sat in the chair, making sure to leave a small place for Hermione.

Hermione raised an eyebrow to him. "Don't tell me you expect me to sit in the grass, at your feet."

He looked at her with an amused glint in his eyes, quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. With a squeal, she landed on him sideways, her back against the arm of the chair, bum on the seat, and legs thrown over his. "Geez, if you wanted a cuddle, you could have just asked."

As he put his arm around and pulled her closer to him he responded "I do not cuddle." he paused for a moment."Besides, it was more fun getting you to sit with me this way."

"This is moving fast, Sev" She mumbled as she snuggled against him.

_Sev, the last person to call him that was Lily. Do I mind her calling me that? No, I don't think I do. She is right though, this…this attraction…affection, is moving fast. _

"It is" he replied. "But in my defense, I have been so caught up watching you as you pertain to Potter, that I failed to notice you. Does that make sense?" without waiting for an answer he continued. "I never had the chance to treat appropriately, to encourage you; I couldn't risk my being nice to any of the golden trio getting back to Riddle. All of the teachers knew you would be a forced to be reckoned with, even in your first year. I don't think you understand how rare it is; to have a muggle-born show such infinity to magic. The last muggle-born witch I remember is Lily; Potter's mum. With most muggle-borns we have to un-teach the laws and beliefs they have learned in the muggle world. Even if you had not befriended Potter, I am positive the headmaster would have recruited you for the Order."

"I understand. What do you mean that he would have recruited me?" Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Ever since the first rising of Voldemort, Albus has recruited wizards for the Order; wizards above average, what he refers to as the elite. Right now, during a time of war there are many additional members; some of them willing to fight, some will to help where ever hands are needed. After the threat has passed, the Order will remain, with only a small number, the elite witches and wizards. We will meet occasionally, keeping tabs on the ministry, and any threats that may arise. As much as it rankles me, Potter would have been recruited, and now that Draco has picked-sides, I am sure he will be."

He could not get a good look at her face, but could tell her brows were still furrowed. "What is it Hermione, I don't want something in that brilliant mind of yours to rupture; because you are holding questions in."

She laughed, "Why not Ron."

"To put it simply, there is nothing exceptional about him. At one time we thought he would be an amazing strategist; but that talent seems limited to chess. Usually we only see one or two wizards, every couple of years worth recruiting; your class is very different. The last class at Hogwarts like this was my own. People like Fred and George who are brilliant, will most likely be first contact, if a new threat were to arise. Ginny, will be recruited."

"What about Mr. and ?"

"Molly is the elite, while Author has been very useful in gathering information from the Ministry, and is not a weak wizard by any means. Molly is powerful and intelligent. Who happens to enjoy caring for her family, to make up for any loss of skill she meets with Aurors weekly to train."

"So who will be left, when we defeat Volemort?" She adjusted herself so she could look at him.

"It's hard to say, we lost so many in the first war. Of course the original members, Molly, Bill, Black, Lupin, Me, Minerva, Albus, Flitwick, Kingsley, Mad-eye, Tonks, You, Potter, Draco, Lucius and Miss Weasly." His eyes seemed to have a distant look to him after naming everyone.

"Are you alright, Sev" she looked at him concerned.

"Yes, just listing the names, made me realizes how many we lost." She snuggled back into him. He found comfort in her warmth.

"Why did you save me? You could have died."

"Rufus believes that about half of the Wizengamot has been confirmed as either for the Dark…Riddle or believed to have been blackmailed. If they would have got to you, they would not have killed you. You would have been sent to Azkaban, and eventually Riddle would have gotten to you. I was not going to allow that Hermione, I have never failed to protect my students. The things they would have done to you would have destroyed you." He didn't realize she was crying until he heard her sniff.

"Hermione?" He shifted so he could look at her better.

"It's just…you could have died…you would have…*sniff*…you shouldn't have risked yourself for me." She stammered out.

He gently brushed her tears away. "Hermione, knowing you as I do now, there is nothing you could say to me that would convince me I made the wrong choice. Even if I did die, it would have been worth it."

The look in his dark eyes was filled with longing and intent, and she was sure her looked matched. _'Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me' _she mentally chanted. Severus being a natural legilimens clearly heard the loudly broadcasted thought. "If you insist, my dear." Her eyes widened for a moment, before his soft lips met hers, placing a lingering chaste kiss on her lips. Her stomach flipped at the contact. As he pulled pack, he mumbled "was that too fast." She barley heard him, as her mind registered the loss of contact; she sat-up a bit, to quickly reestablish it.

She did not know where this behavior was coming from, she has had minimal experience with boys, and none of their kisses made her feel like this. Any embarrassment she may have felt, at him hearing her thoughts were rapidly forgotten. All she knew is that she liked it, and wanted more. Bugger fast.

Severus was initially shocked at the brazen move, but quickly recovered. Gently he probed her lips with his tongue, seeking entrance to her mouth, she willing opened for him. He languidly explored her mouth. She slowly began to return the explorations, deepening the kiss. She turned herself in the chair straddling his lap, one arm wrapped around his neck, the other hand resting in the crook of his neck, index finger and thumb gently playing with his ear lobe.

His arms were gently caressing her sides, enjoying the feel of her curves. He was quickly feeling his control slip. He was about to tell the voice in his head; which sounded remarkable like Minerva McGonagall saying 'Watch where you put those hands Mr. Snape'; to fuck off.

He broke the kiss, solely for the need of oxygen. He trailed, kisses down her jaw, and started licking and sucking on her neck. Moving one hand over her bum, gently squeezing and caressing. She made a small mewing noise, and ground herself into his arousal, he grunted in response. It was when the delicious pleasure the friction caused registered in her mind that she stiffened. He knew why she froze, he stopped kissing her, sticking his nose into the crook of her neck, and taking a deep breath. _'ahh lavender and a subtle hint of orange.' _As he took another breath his nostrils flared as his sensitive olfactory sense picked up the scent of her arousal. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to quell his desire to take her right there.

"To fast" he murmured into her neck.

"A bit" she replied. "I don't think I ever felt like that before"

He chuckled lifting his head. "Well, that bodes well for me." He gave her a small smile lifting his hand to caress her cheek.

"You know, I don't really think _this_ is so sudden for me." She gestured with her hand between the two of them.

He raised an eyebrow at her confession. "Do go on."

"Well, I always respected you as a teacher and Potion Master. But then Harry and I started watching you; we realized you were quite honorable. Then there were the nights we would laugh over some of the comments you made. You really are very witty." She smiled.

Her smile slowly slipped from her face, as she remembered some of the conversations she has over heard, regarding the Potion Master. Conversations regarding his sexy voice, large hands, and large nose. Lavender wanted to offer to shower with him, in order to clean his hair properly, of course. He wouldn't want her; he would have his pick of women. Being free to be himself, his nose is not hooked anymore although still large. His wrinkles gone, but he still walked with the same grace, and that deep sexy voice. It's like he lost all of his flaws in one go. _'he won't want me, when he figures this out.' _Flashes of bad things said about her flashed in her mind, bossy, know-it-all, bushy haired, buck toothed, crazy, and freak. She had shifted her eyes downward, and could not see the concerned look in his eyes.

He watched her withdraw, her glassy eyes shifted downward, she looked as if she wanted to cry. "Hermione?" she did not respond "Hermione, look at me". He wished he could hear her thoughts, whatever they were she was not broadcasting them like she had earlier. As she lifted her head, she started to shift from his lap; he grabbed her hip firmly to bring the motion to a halt. "I should be honest with you, Sir" His mental thought traveled to _'Oh Shit'. _Surely she couldn't have more secrets. "I think it's very likely that you feel attracted to me because I am the only women you have had contact with, since you have been given the potion. I think that you'll soon realize you have better options." She took a deep breath, half heartedly trying to free herself from his grasp. "You see men typically see me as a good friend, I sure you'll have offers from beautiful women who have more to offer you."

He looked at her incredulously. Doesn't she realize she is stunning?

She was staring at her lap wondering why he wouldn't let her go. She wanted to back to her room, she couldn't go there Ron would be there; she just wanted to go somewhere and have a good cry.

"Hermione, I thought we agreed no more Sir and Professor." She didn't look up, she just mumbled sorry. Not wanting to hear what he had to say anymore, she pulled more forcefully to get out of the chair. He held tight, being sure not to hurt her. "Hermione, please stop. Look at me, if you don't want to listen to me, than feel what I am feeling, for Merlin's sake." She froze for a second; did she really want to know what he was feeling? Slowly she dropped her mental shields, she gasped at what she felt. There was attraction, but more than that she felt caring, concern, and a little bit of anger. She looked up at him eyes still watery. "I'm not sure who has you thinking so little of yourself, but you Hermione are exquisite. You are beautiful and brilliant, I can't think of a person who has more to offer." He smiled and then added. "Plus you have thoroughly flipped my world upside in a matter of 24 hours." He smiled

"Why are you angry?" She allowed herself to be settled sideways in his lap.

"I would love to know what boy has made you feel this way about yourself, certainly it was not a man. Any man would quickly recognize all that you have to offer. Then I would hurt him, for hurting you."

She smiled at thought of some of a seventh year cowering in terror. "I really don't think it is any one person, maybe just the lack of potential suitors."

He laughed at her. "You do realize you walk around the school, flanked by the boy-who-lived. You may not be very approachable."

Hermione looked at him, "Ginny calls him the-boy-who-lives-to-defend-Hermione's-virtue. Draco got him to let up a bit last year, and then I had my dreadful date with Cormac. After that Draco supported his interfering.

_So McLaggen needs watching. The boy will certainly not be enjoying this year. _

He rubbed her sides; he seemed to not be able to keep his hands off of her. "I have some things to update you on. The Headmaster is expecting us to return."

She shook her head. "I am not going back tonight, I am to tired. I really don't want to see Ron again, I am still angry with him."

"All right, I will give you the short update and then we can head back to my quarters for dinner." She nodded in agreement to the plan.

"First I should let you know that Hogwarts is not controlled by the Ministry, Fudge was able to remove Dumbledore only with the unanimous vote from the governors. Rufus was able to pass a law through the governors that only required the majority vote. The governors are one of the small groups Riddle has not gotten to…well at least not to most of them. It basically grants Hogwarts the right to go into a state of lock-down, in the event of an impending threat." He watched as she seemed to absorb what he was saying, small smile forming on her lips.

"The governors who have passed the law have agreed to relocate their families to Hogwarts, for minimally the next school year. They took an oath, and I believe orders members have been dispatched to escort them. Rufus is being trailed and already has had several attempts on his life. The Prophet has not publicized this; the ministry has not allowed it. The ministry does not want more widespread panic then is already occurring. Rufus is trying to create a safe-haven like you described, in the event the ministry falls. The lock down will allow entry, but only approved persons may exit, allowing us the freedom to question peoples loyalties with veritaserum. I think the Headmaster could not have been more pleased with the revelations you made tonight."

"Wow, well I was thinking we could have the muggles and underage witches go to my estate, and the rest could come here. Mrs. Crabbe thought it would be helpful to try and keep kids of similar ages together." Hermione paused for a moment. "Do you think we should head back to the group, I don't want hold everything up because I am tired." He pulled her in close, tucking her head under his chin. "The decision is yours; I don't want you to overdo it. Minerva had told Albus to wait a day or two, in order to give you some time to process everything. But you know how he can be."

"Mmmm" was her only answer as she snuggled into him. "For someone who does not cuddle, you are very good at it."

"Indeed" he replied as he kissed her head.

"Can we still have dinner in your quarters, after the meeting? I don't want to go to my rooms, Ron's are next to mine."

"I would enjoy that, Hermione" She loved hearing the way he purred her name.

"Let's go to the meeting." She turned her head and kissed his chest.

"Hermione, you're not moving" He arms were locked securely around her. "It would cause a lot a gossip if I had to carry you back."

"Sev, why is Lucius polyjuiced into Tinkleton?" She could feel his deep chuckle reverberating through his chest.

"Wondered when you when you were going to ask that. Lucius is not a double spy, Albus believes, the less people who know about him the better. I happen to agree. But it is not polyjuice, it is a glamour spell used by the MLM. It holds for 10 hours, but the changes are not as dramatic as polyjuice."

"He made a major slip today." Her eyes were closed, and her voice was becoming distant.

_Great, I get the girl asleep in my arms and I have to go back to a bloody meeting. It probable for the best she needs to eat._

"Not really, the only people that were there when he was already knew his role. Are you ready to head back?"

"Yes, I suppose so." She started to shift in his lap, in order to rise. He grabbed her quickly, and kissed her soundly on the lips." He let the kiss deepen for a moment before he pulled back and caressed her cheek. "We better head back, too much of that and I am liable to keep you lock in her."

She smiled shyly at him. "I don't think I would complain if you did."

'_Gods witch, don't tempt me'_

"Hermione, how often do you use your gifts?"

"Usually, if I am with someone not trusted, or in a stressful situation. Emotions can be mundane and dreadfully annoying. Imagine going into the great hall at lunch and feeling what everyone is feeling."

He grimaced. "No I experienced teenage hormones of my own once, no need to deal with someone else's. Potter made it sound like you can read one person though."

"Yes, I can. But I would have to maintain focus on that person. The easiest way is to get the person alone with me, or with only one or two other people present. Like when I hid under Theo's bed."

As he was opening the door he froze, his head snapped in her direction. "The Nott's, that is who you were testing, Please tell me you did not go into that home without protection. Theo could have been luring you into a trap Hermione!"

He looked angry and concerned at the same time. He was surprised when she snapped back. "Well it's not like we had anyone to turn to for help!"

This seemed to pacify for the moment. "Please, promise if you ever have a plan like this again, you will come to me."

"As long as you promise you will not go macho, and try to prevent me from doing things."

He smiled a tight forced smile at her and mumbled "I'm not sure I can do that."

The bickering continued all the way down to the staff room, as they entered they noticed the majority of people had left.

Before they could take their seats, Ron Weasly stood up and started shouting. "YOU HAVE BEEN GONE GOING ON TWO HOURS! WERE YOU LETTING THE GIT GIVE YOU A PO---"

The red light flew out of Snape's wand before the Weasly could finish his sentence. The Headmaster hardly missed a beat. He looked at Severus; who now had his hand on the small of Hermione's back; with twinkling eyes and said. "Yes well, now that that problem has been taking care of, we have made some plans that involve the two of you. Please sit."

The older Salazar commented from his place in the portrait. "Severus, we will talk after this meeting."

Severus nodded. _He would not be intimidated by a portrait. Not him, bloody portrait. If there was one thing muggles have done better in, it is art. Pictures should not have opinions, or speak for that matter. Bloody Potter is staring at me to, bloody hell. Is my godson smirking? Little shit, wait until he wants my help with something. Pull that uncle shit with me_.

A/N still looking for a Beta

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, but I am still begging for more. PLEASE REVIEW

Ron was going to poke before he was stunned.

I was a bit moody when I wrote this and I think it was reflected in the chapter, more fun and flirting coming up.


	8. The Order Part Two

Disclaimer – I do not own the Harry Potter Universe. The lovely creation belongs to JKR.

The Order Part Two -

The Headmaster updated Hermione and Severus. Indicating which of the families will be targeted first, for relocation. He agreed with Hermione's plan; that the underage wizards and muggles should be sheltered at her estate, while wizards without any small children should be housed at the castle. They planned to ask for volunteers to live at McNewcaterton Castle, for protection of the underage and muggle residents.

Hermione was charged with the interrogation of the new castle residents.

"You will be working with, Severus, Kingsley, and Tinkleton. I want you to learn different methods of questioning. Draco will be observing." Albus continued with his explanation. "Mr. Bouwen will be assisting in making McNewcaterton Castle livable for muggles. He is one of the best in the field architecture, and has plenty of experience updating old structures. Being on the school board, we often take for granted his expertise when altering Hogwarts."

"I am sending a group of students into the sub dungeons, we will have to see these rooms, and make sure they are suitable for visitors." He pointedly looked at the portrait, as if disbelieving Salazar's claim.

"We have a plan, which we believe will secure Narcissa Malfoy in the castle. I plan to offer her position teaching a wizard etiquette class to first through third years. She will teach a Medicinal potion and charm class, to the upper year students." At the confused looks he was receiving from the younger order members he added, "Mrs. Malfoy was apprenticing as a Healer, before she became pregnant with Draco. Her studies were almost completed, but her pregnancy was complicated and forced her to go on bed rest. I believe she was so smitten with young Draco, she did not have the heart to leave him, in order to finish her education."

He smiled at Hermione. "There are two Aurors that Kingsley suspects are not loyal to the light. He would like to bring you to the ministry in order to question them."

She did not notice the scowls on both Severus and McGonagall's face, as he said this. It was Harry who asked what they were thinking. "Couldn't we bring them here, sir? Is it safe for her to go off to the Ministry."

"She will be safe Harry, Rufus will allow her to use his private floo. She will have her wand, and Kingsley will be with her. I think that it would be…_beneficial_…if Hermione got comfortable using her gifts outside of her comfort zone."

He quickly continued with his update, before anyone could argue. "Professor Slughorn has agreed to remain on staff, as potion master. I would like Severus to remain as Defense teacher, but this leaves the problem of the curse." He paused, waiting for suggestions.

Hermione took a deep breath, wondering if the Headmaster already knew she would be able to find the source. "I should be able to determine where the curse is activating from. Logically it has to be in a public area, and something you have not changed. So the classroom is out, and I am sure you have changed the contract. Whatever is cursed most likely activates after the castle recognizes the Defense Professor."

"Yes Hermione. I believe that is an accurate statement. Everything including the Defense classroom, has been either changed or searched for curses. Contracts have been altered, we have even tried changing the title of the position." The headmaster had a serious look to him. His normally bright eyes looked dull. This curse has been a thorn in his side for many years now. He was willing to try anything to get rid of it.

Nobody noticed Desiree's concerned look from the portrait. Her lips were pursed, and then she was quietly started whispering something to Godric and both Salazars.

Hermione looked thoughtful. Everyone was waiting on her to give a better explanation of what she planned to do. "I think, that since Professor Dumbledore has not been able to sense the curse, the best course of action would be for me to take the defense potion, to sign the contract, and be recognized by the castle. Then it would be me who activates the curse. If I do not occlude my mind, I will feel the magic. After we remove the object, or break the curse, I will resign."

"NO, absolutely not." Severus scowled at her. "That is the most asinine plan I have ever heard. You will not allow yourself to be cursed, we will find a better way. You can follow me around until the curse activates."

Hermione looked a little put-out at Severus's comment. She didn't think it was an asinine plan, maybe a bit risky. But it was war time, they would be expected to take some risk. "No, don't forget that the headmaster can feel residual magic. He would have found the source of the curse ages ago, if it only required being in the presence of the object."

Desiree interrupted. "Hermione, I think it would be wise to allow Bróccin to visit. You will have to remove the binding you put on his portrait. This is liable to make you ill. You remember what happened when you tried to read the other."

Professor McGonagall asked. "What do you mean it will make her ill?" Minerva did take notice to the look of concern being directed to Hermione by Harry. Obviously Harry knew what the "other" was.

"I never really understood it, but it is as if our gifts make us sensitive to dark magic. I am assuming, whatever this Riddle character has done is dark. But you see I am only an empath, and my husband has the gifts to see auras. Each of us was affected by dark magic in our own way. Since Hermione has both gifts, I am assuming the reaction would be doubled. She tried to read something very dark before, and ended up in Madam Pomfrey's care. I believe not knowing the full story, Madam Pomfrey diagnosed her with flu and exhaustion." Desiree explained. "I believe we could be better prepared for what might occur, if we had my husband's input. Our reaction was always determined by the power of the dark magic. I was drained physically and magically, I believe the magical draining was caused by an instinctual reaction to protect myself. But I am not positive."

Snape looked down right pissed. Hermione avoided making eye contact with him. She was starting to believe that their time in the Room of Requirement never happened. It was a figment of her imagination. She looked up, to verify that Ron was still on the floor, unconscious. She could confirm that at least she did not imagine that.

Severus did not only look pissed, he was pissed. _'Doesn't she see, this is exactly the reason Minerva kept this from the headmaster.' _Severus knew Albus all too well, he could not quell the urge to use someone for his advantage. Never mind the danger to that person. He was starting to think an involvement with Hermione would not be a good idea. He himself had no issue taking risk, but he was experienced. His risk were calculated, or a necessity. _'My risks usually involve protecting the golden trio. I do not need protection, especially if she is endangered.' _He was starting to suspect that Hermione may follow his lead and take more risk than she needed to. Never mind the fact that Hermione had been taking risk since her first year in school, in order to help her friends. Snape was not seeing clearly, his judgment clouded by his affection for her.

The Headmaster clapped his hands together. "I believe we have a plan, we can speak to Bróccin, and determine how we should prepare. Hopefully we can proceed in the morning. Now let us move on. I previously made a decision that some order members had thought to be ill-advised; this being the search for the Riddle's Horcrux, or Horcruxes as the case may be. First only the people currently in this room will be informed of this task, and the details. It is imperative that Riddle is not aware that we are destroying these items. Second, I believe it is time to have the young members of Dumbledore's Army" his eye twinkled at the name, "officially inducted into the Order. This invitation will only be extended to the seventh years, with the exception of Miss Weasly. Both her family and friends are far too involved too exclude her, and she will be coming of age soon." He looked over his spectacles at Ginny. "Keep in mind Miss Weasly, that you will not be able to take the official oath until you are seventeen, but we will swear you to secrecy until then. And until you are of age, your parents can limit your level of involvement; I am surprised I was able to get Molly to give me this much lee-way." Ginny smiles and nodded at the Headmaster, while trying to avoid Harry's scowl.

"I believe the best course of action would be to pair the young recruits with old-" The Headmaster was cut off by Harry.

"Um…Sir, do you think we should wake Ron up now?" Harry was looking down at Ron, with an amused look. He looked up to Snape and commented. "Hell of a stunner you have there…Sir"

Snape just raised an eyebrow and smirked in response.

Albus chuckled, and waved his wand over Ron waking him. Ron was thankfully still a bit groggy, before he had the chance to start-up again, Albus sternly directed him to sit and control his outburst.

"As I was saying, I think it would be best, to pair the young order members with older more experienced ones. Will be working in teams, researching and searching for the items Riddle potentially used in the creation of these items. Minerva has a list of murders, which we believe Riddle has committed alone. We believe he would not have supporters with him during the creation, he would trust no one with this information."

Snape nodded his agreement with this statement. He still had issue with the involvement of the students, but he conceded, feeling better that they would be paired with someone with experience. He looked at Hermione, who he noticed was still avoiding looking at him, since his earlier comment. He was not sure what would be best; if he was paired with her, he could keep her safe. Then again, if he was paired with her; he may become preoccupied with her safety.

Albus's voice cut into his thoughts. "The pairs or teams will be as follows. Miss Granger will be paired with both Severus and Tinkleton, you will research Ravenclaw artifacts. Harry will be paired with Miss Tonks and Remus, you will research Gryffindor artifacts. Ron and Neville, they will be paired with Sirius and Kingsley, and will research Hufflepuff artifacts."

Ron interrupted. "Why are Neville and I in the same group?"

"Obviously, Neville had to be included to make up for your lack of intelligence." Snape sneered at him.

As Ron's face grew red, Albus quickly clarified "Helga Hufflepuff was an avid Herbologist, much like our own Professor Sprout. I believe since Mr. Longbottom shares the same love of Herbology, he may have some insight into what type of objects the founder may have left behind." His quick explanation thankfully stemmed off another Weasly outburst.

"Professor McGonagall will be available for consult, she will contact additional order member as specialties needed. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasly, will observe all of the groups, assisting where needed."

"Where do we start?" Harry asked. "I mean it is one thing to say we need to find these objects, but we do we start the search?"

Salazar spoke from his portrait. "I believe you may want to question the older portraits, and ask the ghost. The library has books on all of the founders. The problem is that the objects may not have become special, until several generations after our demise. Take the locket Albus told me about. That was really just a trinket my mother liked to wear. It was her everyday jewelry, nothing special compared to some of the jewelry my father gifted upon her."

"Bloody hell, there has to be an easier way. Nobody told me signing up for the order would require more studying." Ron whined.

"Perhaps Mr. Weasly, if there was an easier way this task would already be complete" Snape antagonized, his voice and expression full of the disdain he felt for the young man.

"I'm just saying th-"

Ron was cut-off by Snape's condescending tone. "That what Weasly, we could send an owl to the Dark Lord, and simply request the information we are after."

Remus chuckled. "Dear Mr. Mort, Could you please tell us where you have hidden the chunks of your soul."

Snape smirked at Lupin, he had to admit the wolf could be entertaining when the mood struck him.

Tinkleton added, "With all our love, The Order of the Phoenix."

Snape shook his head and almost smiled when Harry added in. "P.S. We would appreciate it, if you could stop the killing and maiming of our friends, it makes us sad."

Minerva snorted at the antics of the group. Hermione and Ginny looked somewhat saddened by the truth in Harry's statement. Although it was said in jest, it hit on the sensitive nerves of both the girls. Severus seemed to pick up on the sullen change in both of them; he pulled Hermione's hand into his lap, rubbing small circles on the back of it, with his thumb. He decided to refocus the group back on the task, lest the girls get lost in their bleak thoughts. "I think we all agree, there is no easy way to go about this. I think we should all start as Salazar suggested."

Hermione was thankful gesture. _'Perhaps I did not imagine the events earlier.'_

"I agree, but before we start this project, we have some things to get in order. Severus our medicinal potion supply is low, if Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy could assist you in replenishing the stocks that would be helpful."

Albus continued setting tasks. "Harry, Ron, Neville, and Draco; you will be working with the group that sorts out the sub-dungeons. I am sure there is a lot of cleaning and repairs needed. Hermione if you will see me in the morning, we will see about finding this curse. Could we floo Mrs. Crabbe and have her remove the binding on the portrait."

Hermione nodded in response, but then added. "I think I already know what will be needed, and what type of precautions to take."

Severus looked irritated, and commented, not bothering to hide his annoyance. "I see, so no need to have an expert on hand. You _think _you know what precautions to take"

Everyone was surprised, when it was Sirius Black who agreed with him. "I have to say Hermione, we have a little over a month before that contract has to be signed. There is no reason to rush this."

"Harry will be meeting his majority this Thursday, perhaps a small party will be in order. We can have the new recruits take their oath to the Order at this time. Miss Granger, we will talk more about discovering the curse in the morning. Now I think it would be best if we all went and got some rest. We have a busy week ahead of us." Albus abruptly concluded the meeting.

As the members started to stand and file out, Hermione walked over to shrink the portrait. The older Salazar and Godric were heading back to their own portraits, in the Headmasters office. Salazar commented loudly, "Severus, I have not forgotten we still need to talk. I will be visiting, you." The young Salazar gave Hermione a hopeful look. "My dear, now that everyone is aware of us, do you think you could just float us back, without shrinking us." She nodded her consent.

Harry walked up behind her, "I can carry it for you. It can't be too heavy." She turned to him and smiled. "Severus invited me down to his room, I have eaten dinner yet." Then she looked over to Snape, a little apprehensive that the invitation still stood. Currently, it was clear he was not very happy with her. But he still nodded his agreement with their previous plans. Hermione moved over so Harry could get to the portrait. "If you could put it in my room Harry, you know the password." Harry picked-up the portrait.

Ron walked up behind Harry and started in on Hermione again. "You're going to the bat cave, on purpose Hermione. You really are a Slytherin aren't you? What were you and the git doing gone for so long?" He looked at her expectantly, as if he already knew the answer, and was waiting for her confirmation.

Harry angered by Ron's comments, abruptly turned around. Not realizing just how close in proximity Ron was. The corner of the portrait's solid brass frame, soundly slammed into Ron's temple. Ron fell to the ground unconscious, a trickle of blood, where the metal left a small gash.

Harry looked shocked, clearly not meaning to injure his mate. He muttered an "oops", but could not control his chuckle, when the young Salazar sniffed and commented "I meant to do that."

Severus stepped over the young Weasly, and offered Hermione his arm, smug look in place. "Shall we?"

As they headed out of the room, Ron was revived, and groaning in pain. Sirius was asking him, if he felt dizzy. Dizzier would be a more appropriate description.

As Hermione and Severus made their way down to his rooms, Hermione was giving him sideways glances. Trying her best to figure out his mood, he was incredible difficult to read. This annoyed Severus was much closer to Professor Snape, and not the Severus that has been so caring towards her recently. His face was impassive, but she could see the irritation in his eyes. As they walked into his rooms, she was surprised with the warmth of the décor.

The furnishings were in dark browns, and the woods in the room were dark; giving the room a very masculine feel, the floor was covered in a plush cream colored carpet; that made her want to take her shoes off and squish her feet into it.

He released her arm, and looked down at her. "Make yourself comfortable" he pointed his wand at the hearth and started a fire. "I will floo the kitchens, we can eat by the fire, if you find that acceptable." She nodded and was surprised when he walked out of the room.

He came back in a couple of minutes later, to find her sitting on the floor in front of the fire. He threw some floo powder into the fire along with a note and called out Hogwart's kitchen. He handed Hermione a muggle style spiral notebook, "These are my notes on the Lycanthropy vaccine. I thought you may be interested." He was very abrupt with her.

Hermione looked at him, feeling quite dejected. "Sev, is something wrong?"

He sighed, "I just don't see the need to take uncalculated risk. We are not always given the time to find acceptable resolutions, we should take advantage when we can. For Merlin's sake Hermione, how could you think that allowing yourself to be cursed is a good potential resolution? Quirrell died, Lockhart is a permanent member of the Janus Thickey ward, Lupin was ousted as a werewolf, and Alastor spent a full school year in a trunk…as if he wasn't screwed up enough already." His tone was becoming exasperated, "yet somehow you feel that this is a good resolution!"

Her crestfallen face did make him feel a little guilty for the tone he was using. She was only looking to help.

Her expression slowly changed to annoyed as she pulled her thoughts together. '_How dare he! Make me feel guilty, this is something only I can help with. It is not foolish it will benefit him."_

She responded in a haughty tone. "So if our roles were reversed, you wouldn't do the same?" She quickly started thumbing through the journal he had given her, looking at his extensive notes.

He was shocked silent by her comment, he was expecting her to defend her decision. He in turn would deflect all of her reasons, pointing out the shear idiocy of her plan. But the fact of the matter was, he would do the same if their roles were reversed. He knew it was a bit sexist of him, but to be honest with himself; he really didn't care. Obviously he would do what he needed to protect her, he was of course bigger then her, and stronger, more experienced, let's not forget meaner. He wanted to pout, and respond but our roles are not reversed. But Snape's did not pout, so he held his scowl firmly in place. Before he could respond, Dobby popped into existence.

"Dobby is bringing Harry Potter's friend soup and toast. Harry Potter is saying red-headed friend is being nasty, Dobby knows Miss Harry Potter's friend has bad tummy, me is giving you something light."

Snape raised an eyebrow to Hermione, she decided to ignore the inquiring look, and started eating.

Dobby placed fished and chips in front of Severus. Severus realizing just how ravenous he was, dived right in.

Severus's behavior had Hermione confused, perhaps he realized they were moving too fast. Or maybe he realized there would be better options for him. She did not realize, that Severus would bump uglies for an audience, before he would show his uncompleted research to someone. While Hermione saw it as typical, to be handed uncompleted work, in order for her to review or help with the answers; Severus saw it as something much more meaningful. Now she was sitting on the floor eating, and Severus was sitting on the chair. Who would have thought that two hours ago they were snogging?

They talked about his research. He admitted that at first he was looking for a cure, and it seemed his research was halted at every turn. Remus actually suggested the idea of a vaccine, his logic being if they could first understand how it is spread, and stop it from spreading; maybe the answers for the cure would come easier. He answered all of her questions, and noted some of her suggestions. She noticed that unless they were talking about research, the conversation seemed forced.

For Severus's part, he was wondering if initiating something with Hermione was a mistake. His relationships in the past have been either meaningless sex, or short and ended badly. He was not sure her could keep her happy, or that it was even safe for her to be with him. Once he is discovered as being alive, anyone close to him would be a target as well. But then she already is a target, so would that matter. He was short tempered, and his experiences in life have left him a bit cynical; cynical being an understatement. Would his personality rub off on her, he wouldn't want that. Or would her more positive outlook rub off on him, _'unlikely' _he mentally snorted. He was having a hard time quelling his need to hold her. He could tell that she seemed confused, part of him wanted to hold her, and tell her they would figure everything out together '_how cliché'. _The other part of him wanted to tell her to run; to run fast and far, before she broke his heart, or he broke her spirit. Instead of doing either option, when there was a lull in the conversation, he offered to escort her back to her room.

They walked through the halls in silence. Severus was raised to be a gentleman, his father may have been an asshole, but his mother tried to instill polite manners in him; so he did offer Hermione his arm. By the time they reached the door to her chambers, the tension between them was tangible. She looked up at him, not sure if she should hug him or try to initiate more. He sure did not seem like he would be receptive. Severus took matters into his own hands, he raised her hand to his lips, giving the back of her hand a quick gentle kiss. "Goodnight Hermione, I will meet in the morning in the potion lab. I will send a note to Draco." Before she had a chance to reply, he turned on his heal and stalked down the hallway. She went into her room, saddened by the turn of events. She was sure she would not be able to sleep, but the exhaustion from the past couple of days seemed to consume her, and Morpheus was quick to claim her soon after she settled down in bed.

The next morning she woke early and refreshed, she immediately went to the headmaster's office. She looked at the gargoyle not sure of the password. "Could you let the Headmaster know I am here?" Moments later the statue moved aside. The door to his office was open, and a very cheery Headmaster greeted her. "Good morning Dear, come in, come in. Sit" he paused for a moment. "Now Desiree commented that you already tried this with a dark object is that correct."

"Yes Sir" she nodded. "I think that we can proceed, will just need an Invigorating Draught, some pepper-up, and an antiemetic potion."

"Very well then, I have taken the liberty of flooing over to your estate, Mrs. Crabbe is releasing the binding on the portrait. In the mean time, I have the standard contract for you to sign for the defense post. Welcome aboard, I believe is the term the muggles use." He chuckled at himself. "I will floo down to Severus and ask him to bring the potions up to my office."

If she would have taken the time to think, she would have realized how the Headmaster seemed to be rushing. He was to wrapped up in his own desire to find the source of the curse. It has eaten at him for years that Riddle was able to get one over on him. Now it was finally time to put a stop to it, and he would be dammed if anyone was going to stop him. Surly Hermione wants to help put an end to this nonsense. Who was he to stop her?

After signing the contract, Albus and Hermione walked out of his office. They proceeded down the spiral staircase, defended by the gargoyle. As the gargoyle slowly turned back into place, Hermione doubled over in pain. She was looking at the gargoyle in absolute horror, the headmaster was trying to talk to her, but she could not here him through the pain. She reached out for the gargoyle her focus on small button, thinking can't he see it. The headmaster was frantically searching for whatever the girl was reaching for. She pushed her limits, walking towards the gargoyle. Everything hurt, everything seemed so loud, like someone screaming. She did not realize it was her own screams she was hearing.

Severus did not see Hermione in the background when the headmaster floo'd him. Truth be told, he thought someone was ill. Albus woke him from a sound sleep, the conversation from the night before was far from his mind. He heard the screams and started running towards the Headmaster's office. He arrived in time, to watch as Hermione; who was doubled over in pain, touched the gargoyle. Revealing a compartment with two jewel encrusted boxes in side of it. He watched, dread settling deep within his stomach, as her small frame, sweaty and pale from exertion, fell to the ground unconscious.

He looked at the Headmaster for a moment before running over to Hermione, and scooping her up into his arms. "I hope you are happy Albus, you found your cursed objects. Please send for Poppy." His voice was quiet, and sad. He was looking at Hermione, as he quickly made his way to the infirmary. He had no need to look where he was headed, he had the path and any obstacles memorized. _'I should have kissed her good night.'_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- Please review!

bouwen Dutch for build

Bróccin is actually a name I found when I did a search for old Scottish names, I think it was listed as common in the 1600's

Thanks for the reviews! It is really nice to get feedback, Please Review!

My continued thanks to pstibbons who has sent me corrections, and some fun suggestions! I have posted some corrections to chapters 1 thru 4

Thanks to diamond-helen, who was kind enough to report that Hermione's wand was broken. In the original posting of "Good Morning or Not", I seemed to forget that. Added 'she quickly reached for the wand that the Headmaster proffered to her', when I revise the next chapter, I will add a short blurb about her going to Ollivander's. I also have been trying to watch my habit of missing words. Reading through 2 or 3 times, I hope it is helping.


	9. Confusion

Disclaimer – I own nothing

Reviews are appreciated – even bad ones, as long as they are constructive and not rude.

Confusion –

Hermione felt as if she was walking in a thick fog. Her occulemecy shields were down, she could fell someone very concerned next to her. She realized she was lying down, the awareness that she was in the state of limbo between the world of dreams and wakefulness, slowly dawned her. As she pried open her eyes, they were accosted by bright sunlight, she quickly closed them again. The person sitting next to her quickly drew the curtains around the bed, and called for Madam Pomfrey. She could feel the room darken behind her eyelids. She was able to open her eyes this time, long enough to realize it was Draco sitting with her. She closed them again, trying to ward off the pain in her head.

"My head" she was able to croak out, her throat was severely parched.

"Hold on Hermione, Madam Pomfrey is coming."

Poppy came bustling over, four vials of potion in hand. With One look at Hermione; who still had her eyes closed tight, she could tell she was in pain.

"Hermione Dear, I need you to open your eyes up for me, and we have to sit you up. Tell me what hurts." The matron voice was gentle but commanding. Poppy tolerated no nonsense with her patients. She found when she was firm with her charges they responded better, and healed quicker. Make no mistake, she was always gentle and caring, just no mollycoddling. Most sick people would lie in bed and lick their wounds forever, if allowed. She did have a few patients, such as Severus, whom she had to practically bind to the bed. And she couldn't remember Hermione ever coming to the infirmary in a state that she could easily get out bed, once they got her into one. But all of her patients got the same treatment, something she was very proud of; she cared for all her patients and students equally. No, no house bias with her.

As Hermione started trying to sit up, Poppy gently put her hand behind her to assist. She waited patiently, for Hermione to respond.

"My head, my body" Hermione replied hoarsely.

Poppy conjured glass water, and handed it to her. After Hermione drank some, Poppy asked "Can you give me a better explanation dear? I don't want to give you more potions then you already need. You know you don't have the stomach for that."

Hermione nodded a slow painful nod. "My head hurts badly, my muscles are sore, like I exercised too much" Hermione closed her eyes again. She felt a potion pushed into her palm.

"That is for nausea" as Hermione drank down the vial, Poppy handed her another on. "This is a pain potion; it will make you a bit drowsy, but will take care of you head and body aches." Hermione drank the potion, and almost instantly could feel the pain in her head ebb away. She sighed in relief opening her eyes. "Better?" Poppy smiled at her. "Yes, thank you." Poppy handed her two more vials, "Don't thank me yet, were not done. Pepper-up and Invigoration Draught. I will let your stomach settle a bit, than will see about getting you something to eat. You have been sleeping for two days now, gave us quite a scare." Hermione's eyes went wide, she really didn't recall why she was in the infirmary; she knew she felt like crap, so obviously the infirmary is where she belonged.

"Don't worry Hermione." Poppy, whom seemed to instinctively know what was going through Hermione's mind chimed in. "It's always a bit disorienting when someone wakes, after being out for so long. Everything will come back to you. But Hermione, I was informed that you were not entirely truthful with me last time you were here; I need you to promise you will always tell me the truth. Your secrets are safe with me, I took an oath not to brake a patients confidence, unless it is life threatening. And all of our documents are charmed, so only people with permission can read them."

Hermione had the sense to look contrite. And mumbled out and apology.

As Poppy left the room Draco pulled his chair up closer, watching Hermione's facial expressions change and emotion light up her eyes.

She was remembering what lead her to the infirmary; she couldn't for the life of her figure out why it hurt. When they figured out Harry was a Horcrux it didn't hurt. What could be darker then a chunk of Voldemort himself?

Draco smiled, as he watched her draw her lower lip into her mouth and start chewing on it, as was her habit, when she was either nervous or deep in thought. "So you remember then." She nodded at him. "What in the nine layers of hell happened Hermione?"

"I don't know, it never hurt before, even when Dolohov cursed me, it didn't hurt that bad." She paused for a moment, eyeing Draco. "Draco, why do you seem so happy?"

He gave her the biggest smile she has ever seen on his face. "Mum's here, the snake was thrilled with the opportunity to get her into the castle. She wants to talk to you. And then there is the fact that you woke up today, you had us scared, like Basilisk petrified scared. Pomfrey kept telling us you were going to be fine, but no one seemed to believe her. Snape said you were screaming like you were under the Cruciatus. He has had me making every pain potion known to wizards, for the last two days. I have never seen him like that. Lupin said; usually people go to Snape when they need something done, he was out of his element just waiting with the rest of us."

Hermione looked at him. "Severus was there, I don't remember that."

He nodded, "He was bringing the Headmaster the potions, and he arrived as you passed out. He was livid; McGonagall and Snape have been fighting with the Headmaster since you fell unconscious. Get this..." He chuckled before continuing. "If you woke up an hour ago, this room would have been full; Pomfrey finally got so fed up with the arguing, she announced only adults were allowed in the infirmary. She kicked out my dad, the headmaster, Snape, and McGonagall. Apparently I was the adult of the group. I was just watching them argue. McGonagall was getting downright childish, repeatedly calling the Headmaster 'user'; I was waiting for her to blow a raspberry at him. Dad thought Snape was going to hex Professor Dumbledore; he got involved when Professor Dumbledore accused Snape of caring only because he fancied you. He may fancy you, but he would care that you got hurt even if he didn't, he just expresses things differently." He got a sideways half smile on his face before adding. "Like making me brew pain potions for twelve hours straight. Mum followed them all out, she was mediator. Lupin had come in to visit, as Pomfrey was kicking everyone out. He followed them out, I believe he was helping mum."

Hermione had her eyebrows raised up to her hair line. "Where's Harry?"

"Ginny forced him to leave a while ago; he has been sitting at your bed for hours on end. I think Ginny and Ron took him to the pitch." Draco seemed thoughtful for a moment, before adding. "He wouldn't even look at Professor Dumbledore. Oh and Bill Weasly is here, him and Snape have been working on the curse. I think they know how to break it."

She looked thoughtful for a moment. Still chewing on her lips. "What were the boxes?"

He shook his head. "I only know the one box; it is a ward that stops magic from being detected. They are rare, some of the older blood lines have them, passed down through the years. They are used now mainly to allow children to practice magic; without the ministry finding out. We have one, mum used to let me practice with her wand, not as good as your own, but still effective. Bill did seem very excited about the other box."

Narcissa Malfoy entered the room, tall and elegant. Her silky blond hair pulled away from her face. She was levitating a tray beside her. As she approached the bed, she levitated the tray in front of Hermione, and then helped to settle it on her lap. "Draco, would you mind stepping out and giving Miss Granger and me some privacy." Her tone clearly indicated it was not a request. Draco smiled and nodded, leaving the infirmary. Mrs. Malfoy looked at Hermione with an amused look. "Dobby was quite put-out when I took this tray from him. He is very fond of you, apparently Winky and Dobby had a bit of a disagreement on who should get the privilege of preparing your meal."

Hermione smiled shyly, not sure how to respond. She didn't have to think on it to long before Mrs. Malfoy continued. "I talked to Harry already; I wanted the chance to thank you, in person; for looking after Draco last year, and Severus for that matter. The headmaster's plans were a bit foolish, but we always have to remember he is only a man. I think we tend to forget that about Albus. But thank you, one day you will have children of your own, and you will understand the depths of my gratitude." Narcissa smiled at Hermione.

"It was our pleasure to help him Mrs. Malfoy. He helped me as well, all three of us learned to work together." Hermione responded

"Call me Cissy please. I wanted to warn you, the others are on their way here. I believe Poppy is giving them firm rules on proper conduct in an infirmary." She chuckled at the thought of Poppy scolding the adults. "Just understand, that some…_people_ may be angry or upset with you. This is only because they care, some of us are better than others at expressing emotions."

Hermione thought she was able to clearly read between the lines. Snape was pissed; she did not listen to him and got hurt in the process. She was starting to wonder who was going to come into the room Professor Snape or Severus. She hoped to any god that would listen it was Severus. She really did not have the energy to deal with Professor Snape.

Narcissa interrupted her thoughts. "Try and eat a bit, Bill and Severus are going to come down to break the curse. I think Poppy has ordered a nap for you after that." As Narcissa started to leave Hermione called out "Please call me Hermione" Narcissa smiled and nodded, then left the room.

Hermione was just finishing the last few bites of her soup when Bill and Severus walked in. Severus looked down at her, "Are you done eating? Why haven't you finished your toast?" Caught off guard by his abruptness and line of questioning, Hermione Stammered a bit. "Um…uh…I'm full".

He continued to look at her with an unreadable look on his face. "You need to eat more, you felt as if you only weighed seven stone, that's not healthy."

"Eight stone, I weigh eight stone" she grumbled "and it is perfectly healthy for someone my height."

He just raised an eyebrow in response, as if saying "is that so."

"Hermione, I am glad to see you awake." Bill started in. "Interesting find you made, tell you that much. The one box you found is actually a charm holder or in this case curse holder. Only one other of its kind is known. The material they are made out of; that has the properties to hold magic, is no longer available. Or if it is we don't know where to find it. Voldemort actually cursed the box three hundred times; even if he died the curse would remain active. It's amazing really. The box jut absorbs the spell and then releases them, one at a time, when opened." While Hermione was interested in Bill's explanation, she was fully feeling the effect of the pain potion, and really could not keep up with his over excited explanation. Severus seemed to pick-up on this.

"Let's get on with breaking the curse, when we are through Hermione needs to get some rest." Bill nodded at Severus. "Hermione just lie back and rest, this will not cause any discomfort. Both Bróccin and Desiree suggested that you not practice occulemency as we cast the counter curse." She nodded, not sure of why she needed an open mind, but too tired to really care. Severus removed the tray as she settled back into the bed, opening her mind. Bill did indeed feel very excited to her, and concerned. She could clearly feel Severus's concern, he felt warm to her, and she decided to focus on him.

Both men started chanting, it sounded as if they were singing and old song, in a language she did not know. Hermione let Severus's deep voice wash over her, closing her eyes, and enjoying the warmth of his emotions. She saw a flash of light behind her eyelids, and then was flooded with a sense of relief coming from Severus.

She opened her eyes to find Bill scanning her with his wand and nodding. Followed by Severus doing the same thing. "Alright Hermione, everything checks out." Snape nodded his agreement, as Bill kissed her on the cheek and directed her to get some rest before the "rest of the horde gathers".

Severus stood standing over her, watching Bill's retreating back. He was unsure whether to throttle the chit for not listening, or wrap her firmly in his arms, and make her promise never to get hurt again. He could still feel her body, limp and still in his arms. He desperately wanted to replace that feeling with something better. Albus thankfully has been thoroughly chastised, after Potter finally decided to put in his two knuts. Actually it was more like ten galleons, by the time potter was done. He pulled a chair up next to Hermione's bed and took her hand, looking at her intently. Hermione had resumed occluding her mind, and felt quite bereft at the loss of Severus's warm emotions. The touch was welcome.

Before Severus could word exactly what he wanted to say to her, Hermione started. "Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head at her. "Right now, no. I am just relieved you are alright." His voice was gruff, and full of emotion as he continued. "Hermione I don't think I was as scared when I fired the Avada at the Headmaster, as when I held your lifeless body. I barley even remember running to the infirmary with you. I could have killed Albus." _'I sound like a simpering schoolboy, might as well buy a book of love sonnets.'_

He looked at her for a moment before adding. "Besides I have plenty of time to angry once Poppy discharges you."

His smug smirk left Hermione believing he was not joking. "I'm sorry Sev." She felt awful for scaring him. As she looked at him she could clearly see the ramifications of his worry. His eyes had dark circles under them, his skin more pale than usual, his face in general looked drawn; like he has not been eating or drinking enough the past two days.

One look at her watery eyes left him feeling guilty. _'Bloody hell, don't cry'._ He looked at her kindly. "It's alright, everything is alright now." He leaned over, placing a gentle lingering kiss on her forehead, lifting his hand to softly caress her cheek. He pulled back to look into her eyes, "Rest now, I will be in to visit later." She nodded at him and closed her eyes. He waited until her breathing deepened and evened out into a rhythmic pattern, indicating she had entered the realm of dreams, before leaving the infirmary.

~oOo~

When she woke again, it was dusk. As she laid there she was trying to figure out if it was Saturday or Sunday. She went to the headmaster's office on Friday morning, and she was out for two days, so was that Friday and Saturday, or Saturday and Sunday. It was not long before the Headmaster entered the room, and informed he that is was indeed Sunday.

"I believe I owe you an apology." The headmaster looked down at her, his eyes were sad, and he looked sincere. "Severus was right we should have waited until we were better prepared. Due to my vexation with the curse Riddle left behind, I put you at risk. There was no reason for it."

Hermione smiled at him. "Things may have gone the same even if we waited."

Albus nodded. "Indeed, both Bróccin and Desiree agree with that, there was no way of knowing what the artifact was, Riddle left behind. The curse and its activation were ingenious. Bróccin and Desiree believe that the pain was caused by the amount of dark magic stored in the container. They feel that when the box opened, you got hit with on instance of the curse, but felt the force of the hundred malevolent curses stored in the box. The curse itself was very old; it was modified over the years, and is now a charm used to plant a seed or train of thought in a person's mind. That is why the curse was never detectable once the seed is planted there is nothing to detect. Harry said it sounded similar to what muggles called subliminal suggestion. Riddle actually planted a seed of self destruction in the minds of the teachers. Brilliant really, the counter curse was sent by St. Mungo's, it actually released the seed. They use the charm at St. Mungo's to help patients suffering from addiction and depression, to plant good thoughts or thoughts that would help with positive outcomes. You can really be quite specific in the seed you plant. I am surprised Riddle only thought of creating a seed to be destructive to their time at Hogwarts. The curse combined with the other box made it virtually impossible to detect. We also found the gargoyle was hexed and not able to tell us about the box. The charm he used to disguise the bottom to open the compartment could not be traced because of the magic field dampening box" He looked at her waiting for her response.

"That seems like a lot of work, just for a grudge over the Defense position. And a poor use of a magical artifact." She looked up at the headmaster, digesting everything he said.

"Yes, I agree. Can you forgive me my transgression Hermione?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Of course Headmaster, you forget I was willing to help."

He nodded "I will bid you good evening; you have a bit of a crowd gathering to visit."

As the Headmaster was leaving, Harry, Ron, Draco, Ginny, Remus, and Tinkleton piled in. Professor McGonagall filed in shortly after, before the rest of the group had a chance to greet Hermione. She was greeted with hugs and well wishes. Harry looking the most relieved. Hermione was always touched but his desire to protect his friends and keep them safe, even if at times it was a bit tiresome. She knew he meant well, that he saw her as family, and it always pained him if she was hurt. She remembered the disaster at the ministry; he was beside himself with guilt, feeling he was the cause of her injuries.

McGonagall surprisingly hugged her. Although admonished Hermione in the end, telling her bravery did not equal stupidity, and she is to think before she acts. She also demanded that any request for her to use her talents be discussed with the group, so they can access for risk. _'like they would know'. _"Albus has clearly demonstrated he will use anyone for selfish reasons." On that note she bid Hermione good night.

Harry spent time animately retelling the story, of how Ron got knock unconscious. "It was the craziest accident I have ever seen at Hogwarts Hermione! And that's sayin something. We were running down the corridor, when the headmaster stepped out, the….the..twinkle" here he had to stop, with a loud guffaw, before a giggling Ginny picked-up the story "Oh Hermione…you should of seen it…Professor Dumbledore's twinkle actually shined in the mirror across the hall" more giggling interrupted the tail. Ron was looking extremely embarrassed, but did have a bit of a smile on his face. Harry continued dramatically waving his arms. "And then…then the twinkle caused a glare…._hehee…_and the glare caught Ron in the eye…and he smacked right into the wall…full speed..head first!" Harry clapped his hands together, to demonstrate the sound of impact. "I couldn't stop myself from laughing, you know; when something strikes you as funny, and you know you shouldn't laugh, but you can't help it. It took Promfrey two hours to get rid of the lump on his head. I thought she should leave it, something to make us laugh when we get stressed."

The group continued to talk for some time, Hermione was surprised to see Tinkleton and Remus stay so long. Before she knew it, her stomach was growling. Poppy came over to kick everyone out, and handed Hermione her potions. "I ordered you a light meal before bed, take the anti-nausea now and the rest after you eat. She left the potions on her table. "You'll be free to go in the morning, I just want to get a good breakfast in you before I send you on your way."

Before Tinkleton left, he looked at Hermione grinning like a big Cheshire cat. "I sent Severus to bed, he asked me to let you know he expects you promptly at half past seven. Goodnight Hermione, and good luck tomorrow."

Hermione ate her meal in silence, took her potions as directed. Settled into the bed and went quickly feel asleep.

~oOo~

The next morning Hermione was greeted by a full English breakfast tray. She was not a big eater in the morning, and groaned when she looked at the amount of food on the plate. She knew she had to make a dent in it, or Madam Pomfrey would not release her. Poppy came out as Hermione was finishing up. _'How does she do that'_ She wondered on Poppy's ability to show up at the most appropriate of times. Poppy discharged Hermione, who wasted no time thanking the matron, and scurrying out of the infirmary. She went to her room, showered and changed, and quickly hurried to the potions lab.

She knocked on the door and heard Severus call out and sharp "enter". As she entered the room, he did not look up from his potion. "Your fifteen minutes late Hermione."

She quickly launched into an explanation regarding her huge breakfast, and needing to shower when he interrupted. "They say excuses are like a common piece of anatomy we all share, and they both usually smell like shit."

Completely caught off guard by his vulgar comment, her mouth snapped open and closed a couple of times. He interrupted her failed attempt at communication. "Surprisingly we are in need of Invigoration Draught and Pepper-up." He sneered at her. "If you could begin with that please, we need double cauldrons of both." She nodded in response, and went to gather her supplies.

Severus was not in a good mood today, he had a nightmare about running her lifeless body to the infirmary; only to find out she was dead. He woke up covered in sweat, thoroughly shaken. Then she was late on top of everything that has happened. Was she trying to upset him? _'Perhaps I was a bit harsh'_

After about an hour of working in silence Hermione spoke. "Sir, I have extra Graphorn horn shavings, do you want me to make any pain potions. I would hate to waste them." She had forgotten about her conversation with Draco. Not that it mattered, she was feeling as if she completely buggered any chance she may have had with the enigmatic man. She felt utterly hopeless after his treatment of her when she came in.

He snapped at her in response. "No _Hermione" _he put some emphasis on her given name, it had hurt him that she called him sir. "Mr. Malfoy took care of all of the pain potions. I was not sure what we would be in need of once you woke up."

She was starring at the ladle now, stirring her potion, willing herself not to cry. "Oh, Sorry." She said nothing the rest of the morning, as she continued with her potions. She didn't even look up from her work.

Severus noticed her change in behavior, he realized he messed up. He tried asking her a couple of question, to try and get her talking again. Her responses were short and her tone defeated. _'Fuck what have I done, she won't even look up'. _He contemplated calling Cissy for help, she would know how to fix this. Of course he would have to deal with an hour lecture on his stupidity. Then again it was warranted. He looked at her, hair pulled back exposing her small delicate neck, he wanted to kiss it. He didn't want to be mean, he wanted to hold her not hurt her. He decided to initiate some contact Slytherin style.

"Hermione, the directions say stir not whip." She did not bother looking up at him, she just changed her technique a bit. Truth be told, there was nothing wrong with her technique, but who was she to argue with the master.

"No, like this" He wrapped both arms around her from behind, and found it reassuring she only stiffened for a moment before relaxing. He laid his hands over hers, and gently guided the stirring rod. "Slow and deep, Hermione" he murmured into her. He took the opportunity to smell her, he loved to breathe her in. He helped her with a couple more stirs before slowly releasing her.

'_What the hell was that, surely that is not the way he demonstrates stirring techniques with everyone!' _Hermione was practically screaming. _'Perhaps because we are one-on-one.' _She wanted to squash any hope she may have that it was more than that. His behavior has been so hot a cold she really didn't know what to think. She started decanting and bottling her potions, still afraid to look up. She knew she tended to wear her emotions on her sleeve, and really did not want him to know about her inner conflict.

"Hermione, would you like to take lunch in my quarters?" he noticed she was still refusing to look at him. _'Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. I might as well be one of my half-wit students. The other night I told her a man would realize how much she has to offer, now I can't pull my head out of my ass long enough to say or do anything right.' _

He heard her faint "Alright" through his mental tirade. As she finished with her potions, he directed her to the portrait on the other side of the lab. After he muttered a password they were granted entry. She quietly went and took a spot in front of the fire. He lit the fire and decided it would be best if he sat on the floor with her. She was starring into the flames distantly, and watched as he sent a note to the kitchen. She wasn't really hungry, she was never hungry when she got upset. Dobby and Winky would send toast and soup to her, and try to force her to eat. They even had Harry sneaking sandwiches out of the great hall for her. Watching Ron eat would tend to put off her stomach as well. When the food arrived he noticed she really didn't eat, she mainly just played with it, pushing it around on the plate.

"Do you need a potion? Are you not feeling well?"

She was able to detect the concern in his voice. "No I am fine, I had a really big breakfast. I just not that hungry." She quietly replied. She looked up at him for a brief moment, not long enough for him to get a good look at her. "What shall I brew after lunch?"

He thought about it for a moment. "We are low on Antiemetics and blood replenishing potion."

She nodded "I know how to make the basic anit-nausea and Acid-Be-Gone. If you could brew the blood replenishing."

He weighed his options, if he agreed Hermione would be out of his lab by four. If he required her to brew the blood replenishing she would be there until six. "Actually if you could brew all three, I would like to work on my research a bit."

Hermione did look at him this time. A stricken look on her face. "oh, ok"

Hermione was now clear on the fact he did not want anything to do with her, else he would have brewed the blood replenishing potion with her. Then asked for her help with his research. She really wanted to get out of there, how could she have been so foolish to fall for someone so quickly. She stood up, placing her dish on the table. "I'm going to get started." And abruptly left the room.

Severus was flabbergasted. What did he do? She looked ready to cry_. 'Shit'_

The afternoon, was just as quiet as the morning, if not more so. Hermione was very adept at making the antiemetics and had no problems. Any conversation attempts were on Severus's part. He was distressed over the fact that he pushed her to this point. He could not even get her to discuss his research. Every time he would try and bait her into a debate she would concede to his point. He needed Cissy, he would gladly listen to a lecture as long as she helped.

When Hermione was done she bid Severus goodnight, and headed straight to her garden in the Room of Requirement. She proceeded to train right through dinner. Severus choosing to dine in the Great Hall, in order to smooth things over with her, noticed her absence immediately. He also took notice to Potter scanning the room, and quietly calling Dobby and whispering something to him. Dobby popped out of existence with a smile on his face.

Severus spoke with Cissy for a long time before going to bed that night. She was appalled at his behavior, and told him as much. But she gave him suggestions to set things right. The first suggestion was to be totally honest with her, but that would not work. He would sound like a simpering fool. The second was to apologize, that he could handle. The third suggestion was that if it felt like a Slytherin approach, don't do it. Half the marriages involving Slytherin students are arranged, that right there should tell you something! He was hopeful as he rested his head on his pillow.

Hermione worked out so long and hard, she really was not thinking of much when she got back to her rooms. And that was her intention. She took a long warm bath to soothe her muscles, hopped into bed and immediately fell asleep. Ah the benefits of physical exertion. She did not notice the tray of sandwiches, Dobby had left for her.

~oOo~

When Hermione arrived at the potion lab the next morning she was on-time. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Severus opened the door for her to enter. "Come in Hermione" His voice was a deep purr.

She looked at him coolly. The look she perfected while mentally chanting '_I don't care, I am not hurt'_ over and over again, since waking. She felt her resolve slipping as he took her hand and lead her into the lab. He sat on a stool in front of her, making himself almost eye level with her. "Hermione, I am truly sorry for my behavior yesterday. I do realize that is not how friends treat one another. I was upset, and unfairly took that out on you."

Hermione was stunned, she really did not know what to say. He said friends, is that what he wants then. That hurt a bit, but she could be his friend. She would have to control her urges to hug him, or to sit in his lap. There would definitely be no more snogging. Could she handle that.

He watched the emotion play out on her face, it was amazing to him. Like watching a picture show. He never realized someone's eyes could be so expressive. She seemed to be mentally warring with herself. He was relieved when she smiled at him. "Thank you Severus, it means a lot to me that you apologized. Please just tell me next time you're upset, maybe I could help. That is what _friends _do"

As soon as he heard how she emphasized the word friends he knew he messed up. He had to fight his strong urge to forcefully bang his head against the wall. He survived twenty years as a double agent, a now he is being reduced to dunderhead by one women. He can survive the wrath of a demented mad-man, and live through the ministrations of a manipulative old fool; but put a beautiful, caring, intelligent woman in front of him, and he is a mess. _'Good thing she is not Dark, I would probable follow her into the pits of hell.'_ He did the only thing he could think of, to help the situation. He pulled her into his arms, holding her gently, and mumbled his apologies to her again. Taking the time to press a kiss to her head. Hermione again felt hopeful, but she knew she could not handle the mixed signals much longer.

The next two days went extremely well, Severus finding multiple occasions to correct her stirring. It got to the point that Hermione called him on it. "Sev, I really think there is nothing wrong with my technique" His answer was to smirk and respond maybe "Maybe I am concerned your arms will tire". There were many more intentional touches as well, a brush of the hand, or a gentle caress, massaging the tension out of one another's shoulders. The conversation was not forced and they were able to talk about many things. He even confessed the nightmare he had the night before their first brewing session, this caused Hermione to grab him into a fierce hug.

Severus was surprised when she had shown up on Thursday a bit downtrodden. "Hermione?"

She looked up at him, big amber eyes wet with tears that have yet to fall, he immediately opened his arms for her. Which she gratefully launched herself into, explaining that her mum had sent an owl; Pomfrey woke her Aunt yesterday, and her mum would like to have her father' s funeral Friday evening.

He led her into his quarters and settled her on the couch. He called Dobby and asked for him to make some tea.

"We will take the day off. Potter's party is tonight, we will relax today and then you will have some fun tonight."

She snuggled against him, muttering her thanks. She woke up sometime later with, he was still holding her. She felt so good in his arms. Feeling her stir he asked. "Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "Something to eat would be nice, I missed breakfast."

They enjoyed lunch together and went their separate ways to prepare for the party.

~oOo~

Hermione's dress robes were a deep mauve, the cut was modest, but the bodice fit like a glove. The sleeves came off the shoulder, in and flared out about quarter way down her arms. She pulled her hair up into a pile of curls on the top of her head, small pieces of hair falling down to frame her face. She felt pretty, and she was hoping Severus would kiss her again.

The party started off with the initiation of the new order members, Albus wanted them sworn in before they had any drink. The minister came and presented Harry with his apparition license, personally. Severus came over to her and whispered in her ear. "You look stunning Hermione" she blushed prettily. Then in a louder voice congratulated her on her induction into the order. He squeezed her hand and asked for the promise of a dance latter in the evening. Then it was on to drinking, eating, and dancing. Hermione was not disheartened when she saw Severus waltzing with Professor McGonagall, nor when he took Cissy out on the floor. When she noticed him on the floor with a beautiful unnamed witch, she felt like she was punched in the stomach.

She did not realize the witch was an old classmate, or that they were discussing her husband's latest invention. She only saw the smiles the beautiful witch was gracing him with, and the animate conversation. She bid her friends goodnight. Feigning fatigue, from the incident earlier that week. She only felt a little guilty when Harry asked if she wanted him and Ginny to walk her back.

Severus spent twenty minutes looking for her, before asking his godson. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"Yes Uncle" Draco was clearly annoyed. "She suddenly felt fatigued, and went back to her rooms. That would be right around the time you danced with Mrs. Finestein."

He nodded at his godson and turned on his heel, and left the hall. He went straight to Hermione's room. He was extremely disappointed when the portrait across from her room informed him she had left to prepare for her father's funeral. He laid his forehead against the cold concrete, closing his eyes. _'I am really starting to think I will have to read love sonnets to get her attention, or at least not fuck things up.'_

_~oOo~_

When he arrived at her castle the next day, he was overtaken by the elegance of it. It was smaller than Hogwarts, but it was absolutely breathtaking. It reminded him of the castles in Muggle fairytales. Her mother gave them the tour, and the ballroom did indeed have glass floors. Magical of course so they would not brake, and you would not slip on them. Hermione was nowhere in sight. He wanted to straighten things out with her, he should have followed Cissy's instruction and been honest from the beginning. He was not sure how to go about this tastefully, this was a funeral; but he really needed to fix things. His was thinking of her alone, with her grief. Well she has lots of friends so she most likely wouldn't be alone. But still he wanted to be the one to comfort her, he was sure she wanted him to be the one.

He didn't see her until the funeral, Hermione, her mother, Aunt, and cousin all stood by the casket. All having identical hair, he heard Mr. Weasly mutter "Blimey, never seen so much hair at one time in my life." He is sure most of them were thinking something similar; but only the Weasly boy would have the gall to actually say it, and at a funeral no less. Hermione looked stoic, her eyes were red-rimmed, and an occasional tear would leak out. But she held it together. He watched as she hugged most of the guest, but was still surprised when she greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek "Thank you for coming Sev."

Rufus actually came and said some very kind words. "As a father and husband" he looked at Hermione, her mother, and her cousin as he spoke. "I know is at peace, knowing you are safe and well." He looked out to the group. "He should be honored for his sacrifice, and I have no doubt he would not have changed a thing. There are many here who would stop at nothing, even if that means death to protect their family. He is a hero in his own right"

When the funeral wrapped up, Hermione whispered to her mother she was going to lie down for a bit. She quickly scooted out a back door, without anyone noticing, and went back to the grave site. She really hated wizard burials, the grass was magically grown on his plot, and his headstone already in place. She sat on the bench next to the grave, appreciating the muggle process. It was more fitting with the healing process. The ground slowly settles, the headstone to time to be created before they could place it, the grass takes time to fill in. She hardly noticed when the rain started falling. She really was not thinking of anything, she was a bit upset with getting so wrapped up with Severus, nearly forgetting about her father's death. _Well_ not forgetting, the grief was always there. She was just preoccupied. But her reaction to Severus had her upset as well, remembering when he said _friend _ to her. She should have realized. Without even thinking, she took her port-key out and was sent back to the gates at Hogwarts. She walked up to the black lake and sat. watching the rain hit the water. It was soothing.

When Hermione disappeared Severus was quick to search for her. Her mother informed she went to nap, and had already showed him her room during the tour. He gave her an hour to rest before going to wake her. He knocked on the door waiting for an answer. When he received none, he entered the room finding her bed undisturbed. He immediately regretted not going right to her. The first spot he checked was the grave, and he arrived just in time to watch her port-key away. His had a port-key identical to hers, they were the ones the headmaster handed out, in order to get to and from the funeral.

When he arrived back at Hogwarts, it was by chance that he saw her petite body sitting in the grass by the lake. She was hardly moving, but somehow her figure caught his eye. He walked over to her and immediately casted a rain repelling charm, and drying charm on her. She didn't bother looking up. As he sat next to her she asked. "Did you ever see something because you wanted to, not because it was really there" He was afraid to speak. He has been repeatedly inserting his foot in his mouth and he did not want to mess up again. He considered himself lucky when she started speaking again. "I want to be your friend Sev, really. But do you think I just go around snogging blokes? I told you there were better options then me ,and you assured me there was not. I'm just confused right now. I'm fine, you can go up to the castle, you don't need to sit in the mud with me."

She was shocked when he pulled her into his lap, "No, I don't need to be here, but I do want to." His kissed her head holding her tightly to his chest. "I am idiot Hermione, you have to understand. My past is dark, and as much can be said for any relationships I had. Then with everything that has happened, I found myself extremely attracted to a student. The women at the party, was a friend; who is happily married." She would have looked at him, with a hopeful expression, but she had her head securely tucked into his neck. "I want nothing more than to be with, but you must understand, I am not good at this. You cannot doubt yourself, Hermione. You are beautiful, brilliant, a bright light to anyone who has the pleasure of knowing you."

"Let's go inside, you can get cleaned up and we can get something to eat." As they were standing she mumbled "I am not very hungry."

He took her hand leading her inside. "Yes I talked to Dobby about your eating habits, he said you have "bad tummy". Do you take anything?"

She shook her head. "Mum took me to muggle doctors when I was younger, they said there was nothing to give that would prevent symptoms. Madam Pomfrey said about the same. I just get put-off food easily. When it happens I usually take something, or Dobby chases me around with soup and toast. Always the same soup, I do not have the heart to tell him I am tired of it."

Severus chuckled. "Yes I found out after questioning Dobby and Winky, they are putting calorie potion in the soup. It is one of the few foods that hide the taste."

As they entered her room he ushered her into the bathroom, instructing her to have a soak. He ordered dinner and waited for her to return. When she walked into the sitting room, she was clad in her pajamas, with her robe unsecured over top. She thought the pajamas were modest, and in all actuality they were. A fitting knit tank-top, with a pair of silk pajama bottoms, they top was a cream color and the pants royal blue. She only put a robe on for additional warmth.

What Severus noticed when she walked into the room, was her unsecured breast, her form fitting top giving a gracious view of her pert nipples. They were not overly large, but not small either. He looked at his palm, then back to her breast, wondering on how nice they would fit in his hands. He caught himself ogling, and was glad when Hermione seemed unaware. Severus swore that if he was not a controlled man he would have giggled at the sight; of course it would have sounded a bit deranged. '_She is going to be the death of. Lead me to the rings of hell'._

After eating, Hermione snuggled up to Severus on the couch. She talked about her father for long time. Severus was heartened at the amount of love in her family. She eventually feel asleep in his arms, feeling safe and secure. He did not bother waking her, he just settled in. Arms securely around her, enjoying the feel and warmth of her, and closed his eyes. He couldn't help think Cissy would be pleased.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N – Reviews are appreciated – even bad ones, as long as they are constructive and not rude.

I know Hermione might seem a bit weak in this chapter, but we all have are insecurities.

Don't be angry about Hermione knowing Harry is a Horcrux, I am not done with that bit.

I will have an explanation to why Harry does not make her ill anymore.


End file.
